Tales of Twins, Pocky, and Pumpkins
by Angie The Author
Summary: A HikaKao One-Shot Collection. Each one has a one word title. Some stories will connect but they're mostly all in random order at random times. Warning: Yaoi and obviously twincest. Don't like, don't read. Chapter 24 [Go] Chapter 25 [Prompt 1] Chapter 26 [Prompt 2]
1. Second

**Chapter 1**

**Title: **Second

**Summary: **Am I just second best Hikaru? In which Kaoru realizes he's always been second.

"Hikaru, am I second best to you?"

The question was so random it took everything in Hikaru to not choke on absolutely nothing as Kaoru's words hung in the air, instead swallowing thickly and moving his arm slightly to take a glance at his twin.

Before this surprising and totally non-sensical question, Hikaru had been laying on the brother's shared bed with his arm hanging over his closed eyes, his younger brother laying in between the oldest twin's legs and head nuzzling his chest.

Staring at his brother with one half-lidded golden eye, he couldn't help but finally ask, "Why in hell would you ever think you're second best to me?"

Hearing the question aloud Kaoru realized it sounded a bit ridiculous, but with a blush he continued on, "Well, I was thinking and I realized- I was always second. It was always 'Hikaru and Kaoru', never 'Kaoru and Hikaru'. Plus, you're the seme and I'm the uke- seme is always first, ne? You were born first while _I _was born second. Also, I noticed- you loved Haruhi first, you loved me second. You dated Haruhi first, me second. You kissed Haruhi first, myself second. You had sex with Haruhi first, and-" he couldn't help but blush deeper as the words hung, "me second. I was always second."

Sighing, Hikaru moved his arm back over his eyes, pondering on this for a moment. He was prepared to fight in his twin's defense, saying how it wasn't true and he was never second- but he was. As much as Hikaru wanted to, he couldn't time travel and change everything. And he couldn't deny his twin was right- he was always second.

So, with a slight shrug, Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, you're always second."

Kaoru couldn't help but cringe- the words stung. They shook him to the core and he felt tears prick at his eyes. His own _brother _agreed he was second? Sure, Kaoru had realized it a long time ago, and was just confessing his fears to his brother, but he had expected his brother to at least defend him- not _agree_.

With a small sniffle Kaoru moved to get up, prepared to escape to his room and cry his heart out, when his brother's arm, which hung lazily around his waist, tightened, restricting any movement.

"But y'know what?" Kaoru paused, looking up at his brother who was watching him once more, his cheeks already slightly damp from loose tears he hadn't been able to hide.

In one swift motion Kaoru found himself pinned to the bed, a look of surprise on his face as his brother straddled his hips, staring down into the younger twin's golden eyes.

"You'll never be second in my eyes, Kaoru. If you'd like to change it to 'Kaoru and Hikaru', feel free- I will never judge you." He kissed Kaoru's forehead gently, then kissed away some of the boy's free tears. "I make no promises you can be seme, because only my wonderful, beautiful, lovely, innocent Kaoru could be so sweet- never could I compare." Hikaru then kissed Kaoru's nose and the blush painting his cheeks.

"Hi-Hika..." Kaoru stuttered, blush deep as a rose, but Hikaru interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm not done. Anyways, where did I leave off? Oh, yes- I can do nothing about the way we were born. It was just like that, for whatever odd reason, but I can promise this- I'm glad I could have such a wonderful twin by my side through everything." Hikaru's words sent a happy shiver through Kaoru, causing him to smile wide. "And, yes, I loved Haruhi first-" this caused his brother to cringe, "but I will _always _love you more than I could ever love her. With you there's a spark and your smile shines and warms me to the core. And besides," Hikaru grinned smugly down at his brother, coming closer and licking the shell of his twin's ear, causing Kaoru to shiver much to Hikaru's delight. "Haruhi could never make such adorable noises when we have sex."

With a wide smile and happy tears trailing down his face Kaoru raised his arms behind his brother's head and tangled them in the twin's hair that resembled his in so many ways, tugging him so that their lips would finally meet in a happy, passionate kiss.

The older brother smiled against the younger one's lips, and murmured against them, "You will never be second best to me, Kaoru."

"Promise?" The other whispered back, and Hikaru smiled at him, fingers working slowly to remove his other half's shirt.

"Promise."

(Needless to say, they weren't seen for the rest of the night, and didn't emerge from their room until the next day.)

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter/one-shot of Tales of Twins, Pocky, and Pumpkins! This is strictly all Hikaru/Kaoru! Only some of the shots will connect to one another while others are in random order and timelines. I really wanted to post Pocky first, but I honestly had this typed up for a while and wrote Pocky but never typed it, so I'm just going to post this now.**

**Also, in some shots Hikaru and Kaoru will be dating while in others it's simply brotherly love fluff things.**

**Read and review, please! Sorry if they're OOC! I tried!**  
**~Angie the Author**


	2. Song

"Hikaru I'm not going to write you a love song."

Kaoru scowled at his twin, hands pausing just above the black and white keys of his piano.

"Kaoru please, I need this! You know I can't write songs! Besides, you know how to play the piano and I don't!" Hikaru pleaded from his place on the room's couch. The youngest twin couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with himself; it was a rare sight to see his older brother so helpless, and an even rarer sight to see him admit someone was better at something than himself, even if it were to his twin.

While it was true that Kaoru could play piano (although not as expertly as Tamaki, but close) and write songs, he _refused _to write anything for his brother. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother –more than a brother should actually- but he knew Hikaru was no doubt going to sing it to Haruhi Fujioka, and using his brother's talent to do so was taking it too far.

"No, Hikaru." This time he said it a bit more forcefully, directing his attention back to his piece, once more playing the tune he had been working on before he was rudely interrupted by his twin.

The notes blended beautifully together, and he focused on staring down at the blank pages before him, head full of notes but void of lyrics. He decided he would say the first thing that came to mind, and would later write down the lyrics.

"Head under water, and they tell me, to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that."

Hikaru sighed, standing up from his place on the couch and pulling a chair over to sit behind his twin. Knowing he wouldn't be bothered in any way he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, nuzzling his face into the soft flesh of the crook of Kaoru's neck, closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in the music.

Kaoru took a deep breath, trying not to focus on his brother's presence and instead focused on the keys, the beautiful melody he had created and the words he had chosen to match, "Made room for me, but it's too soon to see. If I'm happy in your hands- I'm unusually hard to hold on to."

His fingers paused on the keys, knowing the next notes but not aware of the next word. Hikaru, sensing his brother's hesitance, chimed in, "Blank stares at blank pages."

Kaoru found it a bit funny how he was the writer of the duo yet his brother could still be so much more creative with his words. Smiling thankfully he leaned back into his brother's touch, playing, "Blank stares at, blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me."

It finally occurred to him how much this related to his and Hikaru's situation at the moment- Hikaru wanting a love song for Haruhi, not knowing how much he broke Kaoru's heart, Kaoru not wanting to write his brother a love song knowing his brother would never love him.

Hikaru only seemed to realize how much the song actually meant when Kaoru sang, "I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you ask for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's, make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you, to stay…." He paused, before continuing, "If all you have is leaving, I'ma need a better reason to write you, a love song, today. Today…."

"Kao…" Hikaru hummed again Kaoru's skin as Kaoru paused in his playing, and the younger of the two shivered involuntarily.

"I'm playing Hika~." Kaoru grinned, and the eldest grumbled, but said nothing more. Kaoru, taking this as a sign to continued, began playing once more, starting off with, "I learned the hard way, that they all say, things you want to hear. And my heavy heart, sinks deep down under you and your, twisted words, your help just hurts. You are not what I thought you were. Hello, to high and dry."

"Kaoru~," Hikaru purred in the youngest Hitachiin's ear, and said person paused, a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

"What is it, Hikaru?"

"I've got somethin' ta tell ya." Hikaru's words seemed slurred as if her were drunk on the music being played, and Kaoru felt a bit of pride at having this effect on his brother.

"Hikaru, can't it wait?" He sighed, wanting to get back to his song.

Hikaru simply let his head fall back into his brother's neck, humming against the skin as Kaoru sighed, returning to the song.

"Convinced me, to please you. Made me think, that I need this too. I'm trying, to let you hear me as I am~. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you ask for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's, make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you, to stay~. If all you have is leaving, I don't need a better reason to write you. A love song. Today."

"Kaoru I feel like you're doing this on purpose…" Hikaru mused, moving his head to lay on his twin's shoulder instead.

"Hikaru I'm playing, stop interrupting," Kaoru playfully scolded his pouting brother, before continuing, "promise me, that you'll leave the light on. To help me see, with daylight, my guide, gone. 'Cause I believe, there's a way, you can love me because I say, I won't write you a love song. 'Cause asked for it, 'cause need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's, make or break in this. Is that why you wanted a love song? 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see."

"Kaoru~!" Hikaru whined, trying to get his brother's attention, who simply ignored the eldest.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this, if you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you, to stay~. If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute. Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you, a love song, today."

Kaoru played the last few notes of the song before returning his attention to his brother, "Okay Hikaru what was so important that you-" Before he could finish his brother's soft lips were placed on his own, and his eyes widened. However he still kissed back, closing his eyes and threading his fingers through his brother's hair.

Shyly and with a deep blush painting his cheeks he poked Hikaru's lips with his tongue and was immediately granted access, going straight to investigating the wet cavern that was his brother's mouth. His tongue tangled with Hikaru's and in a fight for dominance Hikaru obviously won.

"Hikaru~!" Kaoru whined as his brother pulled away, and Hikaru grinned in a smug manner.

"Kaoru can I tell you now?" He asked, and Kaoru nodded, curious.

Hikaru leaned in, lips brushing against his brother's, and Kaoru shivered as his twin's hot breath ghosted over his lips. "I love you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered, before finally sealing the gap between them with another chaste kiss.

Maybe he could write that love song after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not even sure the purpose of this one, I just love this song and thought, "Why don't I write a one-shot for this because it'd be really really cute." And I dunno, this came to be.**

**So anyways, here's chapter 2 of Tales of Twins, Pocky, and Pumpkins because I'm really just too lazy to finish writing the actual Pocky one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor any of its characters. I also don't own Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Everything belongs to its respective owner. I only own the one-shot ideas, the story idea, and any thoughts and words I put into this fic._

**Read and review, please! If you flame at least let it be meaningful and give good reasons why! **

**~Angie the Author**


	3. Pocky

**Prompt: **Pocky

**One-Shot: **3rd

**Word Count: **689

**Summary: **Hitachiin Kaoru is a fucking tease, and Hikaru is prepared to teach him why not to play with pocky.

* * *

Hitachiin Kaoru was a fucking tease.

That's the only excuse Hikaru could think of for how his twin could _possibly _be so innocently sexy- either that or that damned Commoner's coffee was finally getting to him.

All Hikaru wanted was to cuddle with his brother and play video games and be lazy together and maybe even make out a bit.

Never had he expected to enter his and Kaoru's shared room to his brother sitting on their bed and reading a novel, golden orbs scanning the pages thoughtfully and a stick of chocolate Pocky hanging from his lips.

And _somehow _that seemingly innocent position was completely and utterly sexy and made him want to do things to that innocent and fragile body and fuck him senseless and _fuck he's slipping_.

He also realized something amazing: He hated Pocky. He hated it for making his younger sibling seem so utterly adorable and becoming the ultimate turn on for him at the moment.

Hikaru growled in frustration and nuzzled his brother's stomach, trying to focus on his twin's heart beat despite how tangled their legs had become.

It certainly did _not _help when Kaoru asked, "What's wrong Hi-ka-ru~?" around that damned Pocky stick and played with his hair.

Hikaru _wanted _to explain to his little brother how he was being innocent and sexy and turning him on and he wanted to fuck the younger twin senseless and would no doubt need a cold shower after this, but he couldn't for obvious reasons.

So, instead, he simply smiled up at his twin's adorable expression and replied with, "Nothing, Kao, I'm fine."

However Hikaru found it difficult to think straight after that for the younger twin, having finished his first Pocky stick, stuck another in his mouth and offered the chocolate end to his twin, knowing he was fond of the treat.

All hell broke loose after that.

He's still not sure what exactly happened- one moment the two were sharing an innocent stick of Pocky, the next he had his younger brother pinned to the bed, the now involved in a fierce and passionate kiss.

A stunned expression adorned Kaoru's face, but he didn't make any move to push Hikaru away. Although, he did remove his hands at one point, and Hikaru was filled with a brief feeling of panic.

What if Kaoru pushed him away? What if he didn't feel the same way Hikaru did? What if he just ruined their bond and Kaoru hated him now?

Thankfully, however, Kaoru only moved his hands to twine them in his brother's hair, much to his brother's relief. With a mischievous glint in his eye and grin, Hikaru slipped his hands up his twin's shirt, provoking a blushing gasp from the blushing teen.

Using this to his advantage Hikaru slipped his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

The two brothers had been so caught up in their moment that they failed to hear the footsteps of one of their maids approach their room until she was just outside their door.

Neither is sure _how _they could move so fast, nor were they aware they could, but the maid opened the door to Kaoru with a hand clasped over his mouth, face a dark red as he stared down at his brother who was busy muttering a creative string of swears as he picked himself up off the floor.

The maid decided not to question the strange scene, a brow raised in announcement and a smile tugging at her lips as she calmly stated, "Dinner is ready young Masters."

"Send it up please," Kaoru managed to squeak out, and the maid could only guess that he was trying his best not to laugh as well.

She nodded, and as soon as she was gone and the door was closed Hikaru pulled his twin down from the bed and pinned him beneath him. He grabbed another stick of Pocky and stuck the biscuit end in his brother's mouth.

"Bite this. You'll need it." He stated, biting the chocolate end.

Needless to say, they never did eat dinner that night.

Hikaru definitely loved Pocky.

* * *

**A/N: Oh God apparently I had this finished the entire time I'm going to scream. Also, this is my 3rd chapter update in the past 2 or 3 days someone needs to stop me.**

**Anyways, tell me how I did! Sorry if they're a bit OOC! Or OOC at all! Read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, nor do I own Pocky. I only own the story idea and any statements in this. Everything belongs to its respective owner._

**~Angie the Author**


	4. Midnight

Midnight.

The time in which the night has returned to day although no one can tell, when then clock strikes its perfect time in which yesterday meets today.

Without fail at the stroke of midnight the spell that was once cast upon the fairy tale disappears, leaving despair and confusion in its wake 'til another night. When beautiful gowns of silver and blue become rags meant for cleaning, torn to shreds and worn from years of usage. The time in which the once enchanted carriage returns to the rotting shell of a pumpkin. The exact hour in which princesses flee, leaving only a single clue as to where or even _why _in order for their prince to find them.

In the world of "Us" it is never midnight- at least, I believed it never was.

But then Haruhi came. Our midnight.

Hikaru and I used to have something beautiful in which it was eternally before midnight, when formal attire stayed at its very best and Hikaru and I stayed dancing forever. The carriages never showed signs of rotting anytime soon and the clock was always frozen at exactly 11:59:59, before anything could be changed.

And then one fateful day we met Haruhi Fujioka. She made no major effect on anything at first- it was still forever before midnight, everything was still perfect, nothing was different. We still didn't need our midnight.

But then Haruhi revealed she could tell us apart, and had good reason for doing so. She went past every similarity, even the tiniest of them, and found everything that separated me from Hikaru just so she could tell us apart.

That's when everything was shattered.

The perfect fairy tale world me and Hikaru shared suddenly went into chaos. Everything was confusing as the carriages began to rot and the dresses began to tear and a glass slipper was found.

Haruhi was that one millisecond that destroyed our perfect world, and suddenly it was midnight.

And suddenly time began flowing differently, smoothly in our world, and it never froze again at 11:59:59, because midnight had come and gone and we were stuck here, trapped in the world of "Them" until we once more lost that one millisecond. With every hour we become separate people, more independent, and it hurts knowing I may never get back my midnight.

But for now I'll wait until we have back our midnight, I'll wait until we can go back in time and change that one millisecond.

For now I will enjoy our midnight, whether it be forced or not, because I can't wait until everything is back to the way it was before midnight came.

Haruhi Fujioka was our midnight.

Now I'll wait for you to enchant everything once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so basically I wrote this quickly instead of working on my rather late Valentine's shot because I just read this beautifully written but terribly sad FanFiction that made me fucking cry and I was confused and unsure and betrayed, but I don't want to write anything too heartbreaking yet, so for now I'm just going to leave you people with this. This _is _in Kaoru's point of view, and wherever he's saying "we" or "you" or anything like that, it's meant to be directed at Hikaru.

In case anyone wants to read this wonderful fic (if you haven't yet) then it's _**To Keep You Here **_by Jazyrha!

Alright I think that's all, I'll be working on all my stories and hopefully be updating them all soon!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own Cinderella. I only own the story idea and any thoughts and ideas imported into this story, placement wise. Everything belongs to its respective owners._

Read and review, please!

**~Angie the Author**


	5. Crossdressing

**Prompt (Title): **Crossdressing

**Word Count: **982

**One-Shot: **5

**Summary: **(I actually have no idea I just randomly saw this picture to create this one-shot and yeah hope you like it. I'll try to find it and post a link on my profile if you wanna see it.)

**Dedication: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor any of its characters. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland nor any of its characters. I won't be writing this for profit, this is simply for the sake of plot, the ship, and fun. Everything belongs to its respective owners._

* * *

A sigh escaped Hitachiin Hikaru's lips as he desperately tried to be allowed entry into the changing room for the Host Club. Scowling with impatience and annoyance he pulled on the door, only to receive the same result: nothing. The absolute definition of insanity.

"Kaoru _please_, would you just _open the goddamn door!_" Hikaru pleaded, his impatience and desperation becoming one at this point.

"Hikaru I don't want to wear this though…. You guys will all laugh, it's embarrassing…." The muffled voice of his twin Kaoru answered, voice filled with sadness and… disgust?

The other hosts, save Kyouya, just watched the exchange; Kyouya was (unfortunately for Hikaru) the only one who had been allowed in the changing room alongside the youngest Hitachiin.

By now you must be wondering: what the hell is going on here?

Well, you see, only minutes before had Kyouya decided to add something new to the Host Club; girls had started to request that something new be added to the club for their entertainment, and Kyouya couldn't refuse- it would definitely help the club's finances after all, so who was he to refuse?

So, as soon as the famous "Little Devils" had entered the music room Kyouya had dragged away Kaoru, sending a glare Hikaru's way that said "If you follow us I will personally skin you alive then stuff your heart down your throat and strangle your parents with your intestines."

So here he found himself, standing outside the locked changing room doors while his innocent and adorable little brother was stuck with the Shadow King.

"Kao please, I promise I won't laugh!" Hikaru pleaded, just _wishing _his twin would finally leave the room.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the sound of a lock unclicking from the other side of the door brought their attention to it as Hikaru stepped back, allowing his mirror image to leave the room.

Simultaneously everyone's eyes widened, jaws opening in shock; even Honey-senpai's, although he was quickly distracted by his chocolate and strawberry cake while Mori's face was still stoic, the only hint of his shock being his eyes having widened slightly.

"Ka-Kao…" The beginning of his name left Hikaru's mouth as a croak while the rest trailed off, his body going slack and breath, heartbeat, and time stopping in one smooth motion. It took all of his willpower to not fall flat on his face seeing as it seemed that his knees had gone week, and he only managed to stop from falling by leaning on Haruhi.

Standing there before them was Hitachiin Kaoru, clothed in a dress and looking… _adorable_.'

The word "narcissist" rung somewhere in the back of the eldest twin's mind but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

The youngest twin was clad in a dress that resembled the outfit Alice wore in _Alice in Wonderland_, complete with the dress, white socks, and black wedges that surprisingly fit him quite well. His hair was pinned back with two orange barrettes and a blue ribbon was threaded through his orange hair to create a bow. He stood awkwardly but in an adorable way, his toes pointed towards one another and hands clasped behind his back nervously, his head tilted down and away to hide the cute uke-ish blush painting his cheeks and nose and the small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't like it…" Kaoru mumbled, taking his friends' silence as them disliking the outfit. Deciding he didn't want to stand it anymore he turned to change when he was suddenly tackled from behind. With a small yelp he turned in his captor's hold only to be face to face with his twin, his eyes widening and blush deepening. "Hika what are you-"

He was cut off by Hikaru's lips against his, efficiently silencing him and effectively erasing any thoughts from his mind. Hikaru continued on, kissing his forehead and nose and his cheeks and every last bit of his face, whispering "I love you" between each kiss. With each press of Hikaru's lips against his kin and every whispered confession Kaoru's blush only deepened, eyes wide in both surprise and delight.

"Ni-Niisan…" Kaoru trailed off, and Hikaru's lips pressed against his again.

This time the kiss was different; while the first was simply a press of lips together, this one was filled with passion and love. Kaoru tangled his hands in Hikaru's hair pulling him closer as Hikaru gently bit his younger brother's lip, eliciting a small whine on Kaoru's part as Hikaru's tongue roamed his twin's mouth, him winning their small battle for dominance.

Finally as they pulled apart due to the need for air they seemed to remember the other hosts' were still in the room, and quickly broke apart; Hikaru standing with a rather smug smirk on his face and Kaoru hiding behind his brother with a deep blush adorning his own.

Tamaki was currently whining to Kyouya about how his "sons were doing inappropriate things"; Kyouya was ignoring him in favour of having been recording the whole thing and now uploading it to his laptop; Honey didn't seem to have been paying attention, Mori having protected his innocence by distracting him with cake. Haruhi had a small smile on her face having seen the beginning of the encounter before Tamaki covered her eyes in order to "protect his precious Haruhi's innocence!"

"Kaoru and I are going home early. We have some… unfinished business to attend to." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and began pulling him out of the Music Room, grabbing their bags on the way out and ignoring the protests and complains on Tamaki's part as they left.

Later as Hikaru is planting soft butterfly kisses on his brother's sleeping form as they curl up together in their shared bed, he grins, making a mental note.

_I totally have to thank Kyouya later._

* * *

**A/N: **I was actually a bit unsure of how to write this chapter nor where I was going with it, but I got the idea from a picture of Kaoru dressed as Alice in Wonderland and Hikaru as the Mad Hatter that I had seen, thus this was born! I'm still not very sure which fic collection to put this in, but it mainly revolves around Hikaru and Kaoru and _is _twincest, so I guess I'll keep it in this collection for now.


	6. Them

**Title: **Them

**Summary: **They weren't perfect. But they were them.

**One-Shot: **6

**Word Count: **278

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Snodin who has been _so _supportive it's unbelievable! So thank you, so much! Go read her stories! Shoo little flies!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Amber eyes lazily blinked, Kaoru's body limp as he relaxed into his brother's welcoming warmth. They had only minutes earlier found a comfortable position in which Hikaru was sitting up on the bed, legs stretched out before him, and Kaoru situated between them, head leaning back against his brother's shoulders.

Hikaru lifted their interlocked hands to his lips and planted soft kisses along the younger twin's fingers. Kaoru purred, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the affection, and turned his head slightly to nuzzle his brother and lover's neck in appreciation, enjoying the feel of Hikaru's hum of approval in his fingertips.

Their bedroom door was still unlocked, neither of them wanting to leave the other's comforting presence to do so.

They were painfully aware their taboo relationship was frowned upon, even illegal in Japan; if anyone outside of the Host Club knew of the true meaning behind the twin's Incestual relationship, who knows what would happen?

Despite this they both wished they could still go out in public and eat at nice dinner's together, or hold hands without earning disgusted looks from bystanders.

"Hika?"

However at times like these, when they were back in their own little world where only the two of them mattered, drowning in each other's warmth…

"Yes, Kao?"

…it was perfect.

"You know how much I love you right?"

They weren't perfect and neither was their love. It was something scandalous and forbidden; but to them it was the most beautiful thing in the world. And that was all that mattered.

"More than anyone will ever know."

But most importantly…

"I love you."

…it was…

"I know. I love you too."

…them.

* * *

**A/N: **This wasn't what I had exactly written at first, and this was originally supposed to be 'Nightmares', but this works too, I suppose.

Anyways, new one-shot for the collection! Yay!

Erm, I mean to ask, does anyone want me to make a one-shot collection for any other Ouran pairings? Depending on the pairing I might write it.

Also, does anyone want me to post a chapter that has all of the one-shot ideas so far and their summaries? Or do you want me to keep it as a surprise? Tell me in the reviews!

I… think that's it actually. Thanks for reading!

Read and review!  
~Angie the Author


	7. Thunderstorms

**Title: **Thunderstorms

**Summary: **It was a little known fact that Kaoru Hitachiin was terrified of thunderstorms- even more so than Haruhi. But unlike Haruhi, Kaoru had his brother to help him.

**One-Shot: **7

**Word Count: **765

**Dedication: **Dedicated to JuliaAbadeerSkellington for being the first person to review on this one-shot collection!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Kaoru woke with a start, although not entirely sure of the culprit. He's somewhat positive the cause could be the raging storm outside, but he also could have had a nightmare he now fails to remember, or maybe even something Hikaru subconsciously did to the younger as he himself slept.

Point is, Kaoru was now awake, and could no longer return to sleep.

It wasn't that he didn't want to; he could actually use the rest, seeing as he had gotten a less than healthy amount of sleep the past few nights, but it wasn't his fault; it was the storms'.

Yes, as much as he hates to admit it, Hitachiin Kaoru, one of the infamous Little Devil Hitachiin twins, was afraid of thunderstorms.

Somehow, even moreso than Haruhi Fujioka.

It was one thing that made the two that much more alike; their dependence on themselves. While Kaoru always had Hikaru, the eldest twin was the more dependent of the two. Kaoru himself needed his twin just as much, but he always felt he was a bother to the elder, and always tried avoiding bringing his twin brother into his conflicts.

The now fully awake twin felt something wet trail down his cheek, and lifted a hand to wipe a tear from his face. He blinked in surprise at it before realizing he was fully crying, salty tears that were once rolling down his cheeks one-by-one now coming all at once.

Mentally reprimanding himself for being so pathetic and irrational, he decided to flee the room before he woke his brother, not wanting to bother Hikaru with his problems.

Quietly he slipped out of the blankets, it taking longer than he had hoped due to Hikaru's unnecessarily tight hold on his waist line.

Fortunately it hadn't taken him too long, and he quickly left the bed, crossing around it to get to the door, and shivering as cold air stung his bare chest.

Unfortunately thunder cracked the air outside of his window, causing him to jump and Hikaru to stir.

A sleepy called of "Kao?" brought the younger teen's attention back to the bed, where his brother was beginning to wake from his once deep slumber.

Kaoru cursed every powerful force he could think of as he tried not to focus on the storm outside, frantically wiping his eyes free of any tears- something that was immediately deemed useless because the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his cheeks.

By this point Hikaru was sitting up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Kao? What are you," he was interrupted by a yawn, before continuing, "doing? Come back to bed…"

It took him a moment to realize his younger brother was crying, and even then it didn't register until a moment later. Thankfully it seemed to clear any thoughts of sleep from his mind, only to replace them with concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm fine, Hika." Kaoru managed to answer as his brother joined him in front of their bed, averting his gaze from that of his concerned twin. However before he could continue his response another burst of lightning sounded outside, and Kaoru instinctively jumped into his twin's welcoming warmth, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

He felt Hikaru's arms wrap around him, pulling him more into his warmth, and Kaoru found that once he started crying he couldn't stop. The younger twin's eyes were closed, but he felt himself being guided towards the bed, focusing on the sweet nothings Hikaru was whispering to him as to drown out the sounds of the storm outside their walls.

Soon he was back under the covers, drowning in his brother's warmth and comfort and large headphones placed over his ears, blasting Beethoven. He looked up at his older brother with tear-filled eyes, a grateful smile on his face.

"Sleep," Hikaru mouthed, before closing his eyes, pulling his younger twin into his chest.

Kaoru smiled, snuggling into his brother's warmth and allowing his own mind and body to become heavy with sleep. Yawning he nuzzled the bare skin of his twin's chest, trying to form coherent thought before he was lost to sleep once more.

Just before Kaoru was pulled into the depths of his dreams, a quiet "I love you" was whispered into the night, lost within the confines of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and the raging storm that went undetected by the mansion's only occupants. A confession that took too long to say and meant everything Kaoru felt for his twin, brotherly or not.

But Hikaru had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Guess who's back~?

Anyways, this is an AU thing where Kaoru is afraid of thunderstorms! Or I guess rather a common headcanon moreso than an AU.

Either way, this is a cute one-shot I've been meaning to work on for a while now but just now got to. This in all honesty it wasn't what I was originally going to do but eh, it's done. That's the important thing.

Alright, so a few things:

If you want to see any ideas I have for this collection so far, just check my writer Tumblr! There's a link on my profile!

Feel free to send me any request of your own! I'd be happy to try them out and post them for you!

There was one other thing but I can't remember what it was…

I think that's all….

Alright, thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

Read and review!

~Angie the Author


	8. Protect

**Title:**Protect

**Summary: **Hikaru and Kaoru swore on their lives to protect one another through everything, and they intended to do so.

**One-Shot:**8

**Word Count:**1308

**Dedication:**Dedicated to Ms. K216 for requesting this one-shot!

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Kaoru sat up swiftly to keep himself from choking on blood, turning his head and spitting the red saliva onto the ground beside him. Ignoring the ringing pain in his head he forced himself to look up at the group of teens before him, the leader of the group cracking his knuckles to prepare for another blow. Time seemed to slow as he watched the male's arm pull back, fingers curled tight into a fist. He turned his head once more, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the inevitable pain.

Which, fortunately, never came.

Cracking open one of his eyes he was met with the familiar sight of his brother, who's back was turned to him. The older twin was towering over the same male that had been beating him only moments before. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as his brother punched their senior in the face, the boy's head knocking back across the pavement and effectively rendering him unconscious. Another male from the group to the left of Hikaru sent his fist reeling towards the eldest Hitachiin's cheek, causing his head to whip to the side violently, a trail of blood already seen trickling from the corner of his mouth, eerily identical to his twin's. Hikaru turned his head slightly and spat blood in the face of his offender, and watched as he screeched, scrambling back in surprise, before kicking him in his leg, causing him to crumple to the floor.

He cracked his knuckles as he turned his head to face the other males, a fire burning in his eyes and a cocky grin etched onto his face. "Anyone else wanna go? No? Good." His grin dropped into a scowl as he let his fists fall to his sides, stained slightly with blood and pale from how hard he had curled his fingers. "Now let's get one thing straight: if you _ever _touch Kaoru again I _will _not hold back. And if you think _I'm _bad; then just wait till I tell Mitskuni Haninozuka. He'll be sure to show you bastards your place."

With that he turned and grabbed his brother's hand, yanking him into a standing position and effortlessly lacing his fingers through the younger's. "Let's go Kaoru."

The youngest twin didn't have a choice, seeing as one, he wouldn't have stayed without Hikaru anyhow, and two, his brother had a death grip on his hand and didn't seem to be wanting to let go anytime soon.

Once they were out of sight and earshot of the bullies Hikaru pulled his brother into a long abandoned classroom, letting Kaoru stray over to the window seat and staying at the door as he closed and locked it. Amber eyes watched as the eldest twin took a deep breath and turned around, approaching Kaoru at his spot by the window.

As Hikaru approached he couldn't help but noticed the way the light shone on his other half, illuminating his features and making him shine like a diamond.

It was almost perfect.

And it _would _have been perfect if it weren't for the trail of blood still trickling out of the corner of Kaoru's mouth and the unshed tears shimmering in his eyes that he masked with his concerned expression.

Only a foot away from Kaoru did Hikaru pause in his steps, squeezing his eyes shut as a mean to stop his own inevitable tears. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he rose his now-clenched fist, slamming it into a desk beside him.

"Dammit!" He cried, sinking to the floor and crossing his arms on the same desktop he had just assaulted, burying his face in his school's blazer sleeves to hide his tears in the fabric, instantly soaking it.

Kaoru cringed upon seeing his brother breakdown outside the comfort of their bedroom walls. Yet, it was comforting and satisfying in a way knowing only _he _would ever see his brother this vulnerable.

Moving swiftly he approached his other half, pulling the older into his chest. Almost immediately Hikaru had his arms draped low around his twin's waist, face buried into his brother's neck as he inhaled his scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Kaoru felt tears staining the shoulder of his uniform and the skin of his neck, but made no move to let go anytime soon; if anything, it only gave him more reason to pull his other half even closer, bodies pressed tightly together to the point where it would seem as If they were one being.

And in some ways, they were.

"I'm sorry, Hika." Kaoru sighed, nuzzling his nose into Hikaru's hair an inhaling the other's own scent of cinnamon and apples. He threaded his fingers through the orange locks so much like his own, eyes closing as his own tears demanded freedom.

However they snapped open not even a minute later as Hikaru pulled away from him, hands gripping his shoulders tight. About to question his brother's actions he looked up and felt his heart stop right there, his breath leaving him.

Even with tears trailing down his cheeks and red rimming amber eyes, Hikaru still looked beautiful, and Kaoru couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Don't you dare Kaoru! You have nothing to be sorry for! It's those bastards' fault for ever thinking of hurting you!" Hikaru reprimanded his younger half, his hold on Kaoru's shoulders tightening.

At this the younger felt his fists clench at his sides, tears once more forming in his eyes and making them sting. "Yes it is! It's always my fault! It was my mistake for not doing anything about it and dragging you into my stupid problems! And now you're hurt and I can't do anything about it!" Kaoru yelled at his brother, drops of water falling onto the ground and down his cheeks.

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise, not used to seeing the more sensitive of them upset in such a way. He pulled his brother into his chest, repeating the stance that they had been in only minutes before. The younger forced himself to relax into his brother hold, once more nuzzling his face into Hikaru's hair in attempts to calm down.

"I promised you, didn't I?"

Hot breath ghosted over his skin and sent shivers down the youngest Hitachiin's spine as his brother whispered the question, confusing him. Hikaru, sensing this, pulled away slightly, just enough for Kaoru to see his face.

"I promised I would protect you."

Understanding flashed in his eyes, and Kaoru softened at the look of helplessness and confusion on the eldest heir's face, masking the concern and upset expression he knew was there.

"Oh Hikaru…" He sighed softly, an affectionate smile gracing his features as he moved his hands to cup his brother's face, tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips to Hikaru's.

They had kissed many a time before this, and reveled in the way their lips moved in perfect sync, fitting together as if they were made for one another. Hikaru's fingers dug into Kaoru's hips and pulled him into his own body even more if possible, and Kaoru's hands found their way into Hikaru's hair, pale fingers tangling in the redhead's locks.

It wasn't as intimate as many of their other's had been, but it was perfect enough, still withholding all of the raw emotion and passion they felt for one another that could never be fit into words.

The youngest Hitachiin felt the tears of his brother fall down his own cheeks, but didn't care in the slightest as he pulled away only slightly as the need for oxygen became apparent.

Kaoru fingers clenched the elder's hair bodies pressed together and leaving no visible space between them, breaths ghosting over one another's lips softly and eyes closed as they simply reveled in one another's presence and warmth.

"_I'll always protect you."_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow… this is just… wow.

So, can I just say that this was originally supposed to be way different, but I honestly didn't feel like continuing the rest of it? However, I'd be happy to extend it and add in my original ending, which would probably make this one-shot 1000x better and way longer.

Also I didn't look through this at all, just put it through spell and grammar check on Microsoft Word cause I'm a lazy bastard, so I apologize if there are any noticeable errors or anything! Please tell me if there are so I can fix it/them!

Okay, onto info on updates!

I'm posting this one-shot early because I am just that amazing. Originally it was to be posted this Saturday (June 20, 2015) but I'm hella amazing and instead am going to post a late Birthday shot for Hikaru and Kaoru that I honestly was supposed to update last week, maybe the week before, but I'm lazy and never finished it.

Also, next month I will be going to Spain, and won't have much time for updates, so I have a schedule for when to look out for updates; maybe if you're lucky I'll post a few updates before then out of boredom. ;)

Update Days

**June 20****th****:**

*****2 Years Coming, 2 Years Gone; Chapter II

*****Red: Chapter 3

*****Rising Stars: The Howls of Wolves

Tales of Twins, Pocky, and Pumpkins: Birthday

The Fault in Our Host Club (And Other Stories): Fourth Wall

**June 20****th**** – 27****th****:**

The Art of Fire and Ice

**July 1****st**** – July 8****th****:**

*****Celestial Keys and Fire Things

**July 18****th****: **

2 Years Coming, 2 Years Gone: Flashback - The Mission

Rising Stars: Welcome Back/Back Again

Tales of Twins, Pocky, and Pumpkins: Shuffle

*****Total Drama Powers: Back and Better Than Ever

*****2 Years Coming, 2 Years Gone is in the Fairy Tail fandom.

*****Red is a fictional story I'm writing that's on Wattpad.

*** **Rising Stars is a fictional story I'm writing that on Wattpad.

*****The Art of Fire and Ice is a one-shot collection, with updates being posted for Gratsu Week in the Fairy Tail fandom.

*****Celestial Keys and Fire Things is a one-shot collection, with updates being posted for NaLu Week in the Fairy Tail fandom.

*****Total Drama Powers is in the Total Drama fandom.

Don't forget that I'll always accept ideas,so feel free to PM or review them! I'd be happy to oblige! Also remember that I write for other fandoms, so I'd be happy to write a fic for it if I know what fandom it is!

Okay so I think I got everything… in that case, please tell me how the one-shot was! I post updates, announcements, messages, etc. on my profile at the very end, so check that every once in a while, potassium? Oh God I'm a nerd.

Also, how was the fight scene at the beginning? I'm not exactly sure about that, so tell me what you think!

Constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you can take the time to review! Au revoir!

~Angie the Author

PS: Omfg I just realized this is the exact opposite of what I was supposed to be writing now I _have _to extend it you lucky bastards.


	9. Kiss

**Title:** Kiss

**Summary: **Karou's kisses were sweet, soft, gentle, and all his. His kisses were rough and demanding and fiery and passionate and Kaoru wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**One-Shot:** 9

**Word Count:** 813

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Thalia Ginny C for being the first person to follow this collection!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Hikaru's eyes stayed trained on the clock of his phone, thumb impatiently tapping the screen. Every now and again his eyes would flit up and meet the identical orbs of his twin brother, Kaoru, and they'd share identical Cheshire smiles that only they could perfect, then he'd return to the _tap tap tap_ping of his phone as he awaited the strike of noon.

As if his prayer were answered by the highest of Gods, his phone switched to say '12:00', and almost at the exact same time his younger brother stood, chair scraping back lightly as he turned his head to stare at their mother.

"If I may be excused mother, I've been meaning to grab something." He stated politely, although his mother didn't seem to care in the slightest, simply waving him off as she conversed with a potential business partner.

On his way out of the gardens and into the mansion he sent a discreet wink his brother's way, before slipping into the large household.

Of course, one twin couldn't be seen without the other at his side, so only a moment later Hikaru mimicked his brother's previous actions and received the same response, before following his twin.

Upon entering he ran up a spiral staircase and made for a bathroom at the far end of the hall, keeping his steps light and precise so as to not alert anyone of his being there.

Just as he was nearing the end of the hall a door opened to his left and he was pulled into a room by a familiar pair of arms. Allowing himself to be brought into the dark room he was immediately pushed against a wall, a soft pair of lips finding his own.

Eagerly he kissed back, one hand finding its way to his brother's waist and pulling him closer into his own body, his other hand scrambling to find any source of light as fingers twirled in his hair.

He felt something poke his lips and parted them, allowing his brother's tongue to enter his mouth. The two appendages twirled together and fought for dominance, which Hikaru won instantly. He allowed his own tongue to instead move into Kaoru's mouth, who let it happen willingly, and explored the wet cavern, humming in approval at the mix of peppermint and maple syrup, no doubt from when they had immediately eaten breakfast after brushing their teeth that morning.

They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became apparent, and Hikaru took to nibbling his brother's bottom lip instead as his hand found a light switch, bathing the room in a soft glow.

He paused in his actions and straightened, staring down in satisfaction at his brother's flushed face, admiring the dazed look in Kaoru's eyes and his messed up hair, knowing his own locks were sacrificed as well. His little brother's lips bruised and slightly swollen and he felt a sense of pride because only _he _could do this to his Kaoru.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Hikaru commented, and switched their positions effortlessly, pinning his younger brother between his arms and against the wall as he stared down into the amber orbs filled with longing.

"Hikaru~!" He whined, only for it to be cut off as his breath hitched and he gave a low moan as a particularly sensitive part on his neck was bit, before being licked to soothe the stinging sensation that came along with it.

Hikaru hummed in approval against his brother's neck at this response, and proceeded to suck the area. He was completely aware it would leave a bruise that would be questioned later on in the day, but he didn't mind; he _wanted _it to bruise. He wanted people to see it and question it. He wanted them to know that Kaoru was _his_.

Kaoru, upon sensing his thoughts, pulled his brother's head up roughly to once more lock his lips with the other; two pairs of appendages that moved together in perfect synchronization.

Just as he was Hikaru's, Hikaru was his.

And somehow they just _fit_.

This kiss was different then all the rest, both of them forgetting the rest of the world and getting lost in only each other as all of their problems and thoughts of their forbidden love were flung out of a metaphorical window and everything was right in the world.

Because Kaoru's kisses were sweet and soft and gentle and reassuring and just made Hikaru _melt _and suddenly everything that made him wonder how loving Kaoru could ever be wrong was questioned when it just felt so _right_.

And Hikaru's kisses were rough and demanding and fiery and passionate and Kaoru wouldn't trade them for anything in the world because they were all _his _and no one else could ever have them.

Their kisses belonged to only each other and they intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh. My. God. You guys just got a second early update. Who's happy!?

So this one is… different.

Mostly because I felt like my fics have been a tad _too _fluffy lately and I was like, "Oh my God I should totally do some sort of lime-thing!" and I swear to you I was completely sure that this would make this an M-Rated collection but it didn't so happiness because I honestly don't know what I'd do if people stopped reading this or wouldn't read it anymore because it became M-Rated.

I'm rambling.

Um, anyways, I might be posting another one or two later on today, and then Birthday will be posted tomorrow! Yay!

I think that's all.

Also, I have never kissed anyone before, at least not like _that_^^^ so I based that off of things I've read in fics, tell me how it was! If you read it that is….

Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and please review! You're thoughts and reviews always make me feel fuzzy and warm inside! ^-^

~Angie the Author


	10. Fear

**Title: **Fear

**Summary: **Contrary to popular belief, there weren't many things Kaoru was afraid of, and those he were afraid of were logical. At least, he believes so.

**One-Shot:** 10

**Word Count:** 1016

**Dedication:** Everyone! For getting me to 20 follows/favorites and for so many amazing comments! I really appreciate it! Hopefully I can do another dedication for everyone if I ever make it to a hundred!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Hitachiin Kaoru didn't have many fears, and those he did have were completely rational.

For one, he was scared of heights.

It wasn't exactly the height that terrified him, but the thought of being suspended in the air unable to do anything, and then suddenly falling, whether it was a slip or a push.

So, technically, he actually wasn't scared of heights, he was scared of falling (or his twin brother and lover falling to which he would immediately sacrifice himself to save his other half).

His second fear would be anything deadly, which, is a completely reasonable fear, because, really, why would someone _not_ fear the very concept of death and the thought of all your thoughts coming to a slow end and your heart beating one last time and your lungs taking that final inhale that ends that thin line between life and death?

Even more so, who wouldn't be terrified of the thought of not knowing when exactly your end would come and knowing that one day it could all end and you may have not lived your life to the fullest and there was no possible way to escape death?

His third fear would most definitely be the end. Or, rather, oblivion. Oblivion and immortality, cause really, who would ever enjoy those things? Especially together? Oblivion is an infinite darkness where you have no idea what to think of, what you are, and what's around you/going on around you or if anything is around at all and no one is there to comfort you and you have nothing and you don't know if everything ends here or continues forever.

Now, while most people might appreciate the concept of immortality, he certainly did not, because immortality meant no more friends and no more family and no more living life to the fullest and no more continuing through life and no more Host Clubs and no more brothers only pretending to love you in said Host Club and then being perverted horny brothers you can't say no to when you're at home and trying to focus on your homework (though, he supposes that would also be gone in oblivion, which only gives him more reason to avoid and fear it).

His fourth fear would be the dark.

While this is a childish and rather hilarious (according to his twin) fear, he has good reason for it- you can't see.

In the darkness everything is completely black and you don't know if you're safe or if you should be terrified and wonder if your brother is okay before he nuzzles you and tells you everything is okay after you have a slight panic attack.

Another fear of his; separation. It wasn't really the thought of being alone, but more of feeling lonely, of being separated from his twin and lover and never seeing him again or said twin abandoning him and the small world of "Us" that was separated from the world of "Them" and wondering if his brother still loved him.

That, and of one day waking up to find his brother gone, whether it be of personal choice, a kidnapping, a death, etc. Etc. He was terrified to be without his brother for too long and his brother knew that (though he still teased the younger twin about it despite knowing they both were terrified of being separated).

His second to last fear: rejection. Not only rejection but that one day Hikaru will say that he no longer loves Kaoru and proceeds to break up with him then leaves for Haruhi or someone else and will no longer talk to Kaoru in which brings in the fear of separation or more that of their world of "Us" being destroyed in which also brings in a fear of destruction.

His final fear would be that of no longer being loved. His family and friends abandoning him and Hikaru choosing Haruhi over him, to which he would then be sent spiraling into a state of depression and ultimately would end up either a) living through every heart-wrenching day in a state of depression and exhaustion knowing he no longer has anything to live for but happy his brother is smiling even though it tears at his heart to know that smile is no longer directed at him or b) be sent into a state of depression and end up committing suicide to which his brother would most likely not care nor would anyone else considering in this fantasy,- or rather _nightmare_\- no one loved him anymore, in which case Hikaru would no longer need him for he had Haruhi.

He also had a fear of thunderstorms, but he couldn't really explain that one, and it was much worse than that of Haruhi, so he left it alone for only him and his brother to know about, like a really special secret to add to the long list of secrets they kept hidden in the world of "Us".

So, really, he obviously had logical reasons for all his fears (despite that of thunderstorms) and was glad to have _his_ Hikaru there to slay the beasts that keep him awake at night.

...

And now, reader, you must be sworn to secrecy or else Kaoru will be forced to kill you slowly and painfully (or, per Hikaru's request, simply erase your mind, but that may take too much memory away) because you now know all of his deepest fears including that of thunderstorms and he doesn't really know you so how can he really trust you with this extremely important and critical information?

So, per the request of Hitachiin Kaoru, he would like all of you readers to swear on your lives (and memory) that you will never inform another soul of these fears because that would be really embarrassing and he'd like to keep these things to himself.

You must swear to forever and always keep the secrets and fears of Hitachiin Kaoru to yourself, on your mind and soul alike, or else you will be facing _your_ worst fears incredibly soon.

* * *

**A/N: **So if any of you have read it already, yay! But this is one of my earlier and first stories, titled 'Fear'. If you see it already posted on my account, that's because it was originally written for this story, but I hadn't thought of the one-shot collections name at the time. Now that I have I figured, "Hey, why not post it? It was originally for this story anyways." So yeah!


	11. Special Edition

**A/N: **Okay so this is a really special chapter I wanted to do, in which I'll be adding all of the one-shots I have yet to finish! I might finish some, I might not, but I thought it'd be something fun to do! Who knows, I might do another one like this in the future!

So a lot of these are hardly finished, and may not be as amazing as my others, but I hope you all still like them and will enjoy what's there all the same! Funny thing is, I think most of these are almost completed but I was too lazy (and/or couldn't figure out how) to end them.

I'm not entirely sure how long this will all be, but I won't touch any of the stories, swearzies! I won't even do any spell and grammar check on it! (Oh God you guys will see all of my terrible mistakes I don't notice until the actual spell and grammar check O_O)

I'll be telling you guys now, if you don't like it; just ask and I'll delete the chapter. Send me your own ideas, finish up the one-shots yourself, take some of my concepts; I don't care! All I ask is that you send me some sort of PM or email telling me that you'll be doing it so that I don't have to report you for stealing my work or anything!

Warning: the titles at the top of each one are what I named the document when I first wrote it, so it might seem a bit strange, but it's a way I organize my documents.

Also, this is also my way of making up for the fact that I can't update to save my life.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

**Title: **Special Edition

**Dedication: **

AngeDREAMS

Booklover2526

ComplicatedHD12

CrazyYaoiYandere

EmotionalDreamer101

Fl0ra

HazelMirror410

Izzyboopers

Jem Juliette Jewels Jade

JuliaAbadeerSkellington

LanceCorporalAwesome

LunarFanGoddess

MilanAMG

Ms.K216

MyLife2

PerfectingSilence

Rosie Bluejay

Snodin

Thalia Ginny C

dhee9

divergentlover523

junior'

purplefireferret

xKMx

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

He isn't exactly sure what had woken him up.

Maybe it was the moonlight streaming into his eyes. Maybe it was the sudden everything-was-too-hot-and-close-and-too-claustrophobic. Maybe it was the way he was suddenly aware of everything- his brother's calming heartbeat matching with his, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the warmth radiating off of him.

Maybe it was the nightmare he had had only seconds before, leaving him trembling in his brother's arms and wide awake, teeth sunk into the flesh of his hand as he attempted to stifle his screams and sobs, tears collecting in his eyes.

Feeling the metallic taste of blood rush into his mouth and mix with tears that had begun trailing down his cheeks, Kaoru decided he needed to escape his and his brother's shared room before he woke up the other occupant with his sobs.

Removing his bleeding hand from his mouth he cleched his teeth and attempted -and succeeded- at prying off the eldest twin's arm. Slipping out of the bed and ignoring the drops of blood that came off onto the otherwise white sheets, he made his way towards the bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

This hadn't gone according to plan, however, for he heard the rustle of sheets behind him and a voice, thick with sleep, acknoweldge him, "Kaoru...? Where are you going...?"

Turning Kaoru forced a smile on his face at the sight of his twin sitting up in the bed, the sheets sliding off his half-naked form as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I-I was just..." The youngest twin trembled slightly, the pain of his hand coursing through him and tears stinging his eyes. Realizing there was no way he would be escaping this situation he averted his gaze to the ground, staring at the carpet, now damp with his tears and blood.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru's eyes were swimming with concern, the eldest seemingly wide awake as he slipped out of bed, approaching the younger one of them.

* * *

_**Not Exactly Sure – Might Become Nightmares**_

The sun shone bright and glittered on the windows of the ever famous Ouran Private Academy, its rays glinting in windows and shimmering. Sakura blossoms found themselves drifting towards the ground and faculty and students alike found themselves enjoying the nice weather, classes having ended early due to such.

Much to the delight of the female population of the student body, the schoolwide known Ouran Host Club had decided to use the weather outside to their advantage, the day's "Fairy Tale" theme being pushed to the following day instead and deciding to have a calm day for the club.

Far off in the gardens of Ouran where Sakura trees bloomed in the early spring light, casting their shadows on the neatly cut grass and the various picnic blankets having been set up around the area, most of the female populace of Ouran High School chattered away with the members, occupying the time they had squeezed into their schedules for the moment.

Kyoya was off to the side, glasses gleaming white in the afternoon sun as he observed the students, writing in his ever-present black notebook and on occassion discussing with a female student about prices for Host Club merchandise.

Not too far away Haruhi had herself and Tamaki distracted with many female members as he fretted over the cross-dresser, much to the adoration of their "princesses".

Near them in the shade of a Sakura tree Honey was busy offering the girls cake, flower petals dusting his hair (the girls among them squealed and two or three fainted when Mori had set to work removing the flowers, only for more to appear).

In a somewhat secluded area and in the same sort of position as Takashi and Honey sat Hikaru and Kaoru- or, rather, Hikaru sat with his legs crossed and Kaoru lay with his head in his brother's lap and eyes closed, much to the pleasure of their female companions.

So far, it had been a good day.

As Hikaru spoke softly to the females around him, gently threading his fingers through his twin's hair with one hand, resting his chin on his free one as it was propped up on his leg, a soft groan brought his attention to the boy below him.

"Hikaru stop moving so much..." It wasn't so much of a demand as it was a question, and an unheard and unsaid 'please' was meant to be placed at the end, but Kaoru had drifted back to sleep after having turned and nuzzling his face in his brother's stomach.

With a soft yet affectionate smile the usually aggressive twin leaned down and kissed his twin's head, apologizing and letting his kneading to soften- causing their continuously growing fanbase to squeal, and a few even fainted.

"I apologize, princesses, you'll have to excuse my brother- he's been tired all day and has a headache, and I fear he's falling ill..." A genuine frown crossed Hikaru's face as he stared down at his sleeping twin, ignoring the fangirls and wondering for a moment if his twin was truly alright.

"Aw, Hikaru you're so sweet!" One girl commented, and another chimed in with, "Yeah! I wish my brother was that nice to me! He'll be okay, I promise!" much to his amusement.

Yes- he was definitely concerned for his brother, but he couldn't help but feel amused towards the way the female customers acted, as if they could solve his problems with comforting words and how everything was simply a game.

"Thank you, princesses, I truly appreciate it." A smile graced his lips, and he felt a shock of happiness and pride at being able to take control of the situation for once, if only for the fact that his brother hadn't been feeling well as of late and the other had to take matters into his own hands.

Across from him the girls have him sympathetic smiles, although they couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. This was a side of Hikaru that none of them had ever seen before, and they could only guess that he only acted this way around his younger brother.

Before the conversation could continue any further the familiar chime of a bell accompanied the group's ears, and many chorused "aww"s left the females mouths, some forming pouts on their faces as they realized their time with the Host Club was over.

With dejected sighs everyone said fairwell to the hosts, and some wished for Kaoru to feel better soon, before the once filled garden area was empty once more, save the members of the Host Club.

Sighing Hikaru stared down at his brother's peaceful face, noticing how calm and content he looked with his head in his twin's lap. Hikaru couldn't help but feel bad knowing that he would be forced to awaken the sleeping male, and decided to continue threading his fingers through his brother's soft locks, if only to let his brother continue his nap for a little bit longer.

"Hika..." The sleeping boy murmured, making the eldest Hitachiin smile softly. A noise of content and relaxation left him as he snuggled into his brother further, and Hikaru noticed with a quiet chuckle that Sakura petals had made their way into his brother's hair.

"Ne, Hikaru, the Host Club is heading back to headquarters. Are you coming?" Haruhi had come over and asked, the short brunette staring down at the twins.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm gonna stay here and let Kaoru sleep for a while longer," the awake twin had answered with a bright smile, to which Haruhi simply shrugged and followed the other members out of the secluded garden area.

Humming to himself Hikaru waited until they were all gone and continued threading his fingers through his brother's hair for a minute or two more before gently poking his cheek.

* * *

_**Moon**_

Rain pounded against the already soaked school ground, puddles beginning to form every now and again. Dress shoes slapped the ground, causing the owner to slip and fall every now and again.

His hair stuck to his face and his cheeks were damp with tears and his uniform clung to his body and he was deathly afraid of thunderstorms but he continued running, leaving the front of the famous Ouran Academy in favor of entering the school's garden.

How had he ended up in this position again?

His mind drifted back to when he had found HIkaru- his brother, his twin, his other half, his _boyfriend_\- kissing the duo's best friend, Haruhi Fujioka. The painful memory clenched at his heart and made his lungs constrict painfully and called forth more tears to trail his already damp face.

In retrospect it had most likely been an accident. Maybe Hikaru had tripped? Or maybe someone had accidentally pushed him in one way or another.

Being the more rational of the two he was inclined to think these sort of things to avoid the harsh reality of the two's kiss and couldn't help but think, _But what if it wasn't?_

As much as it hurt, he couldn't help but realize with a shiver- whether from the thought or the weather he had no idea- that it was completely logical for Hikaru to want to leave Kaoru for Haruhi.

Kaoru was Hikaru's twin and brother and best friend, not to mention male. He could never give Hikaru what Haruhi could.

Swallowing thickly the youngest Hitachiin stared up at the darkened clouds above him, rain pouring and spraying droplets into his eyes that mingled with the tears welled there. He cringed and tried not to shake as he finally found an unattended gazebo in the school's maze, ducking under the table and clutching his knees to his chest as he sobbed into them.

In all honesty it was an idiotic move to run out here into the rain, but he couldn't stand to be inside the same room as Hikaru, let alone the same building. Besides, he would be fine.

* * *

_**Luck**_

Today was not Kaoru Hitachiin's day.

It was an interesting turn of events really, how everything turned out- sort of like a chain reaction. Cause and effect at its best.

The maids took the day off, and he woke up late, so he didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. Plus, that previous night Hikaru had wanted to spend it with his newfound girlfriend Haruhi, so he asked Kaoru to do his homework for him. Kaoru, of course, said yes, so he didn't get much sleep.

Then, because he never finished all of his homework he was forced to skip lunch to finish, and was even late for the Host Club because his math teacher wanted to talk with him after class about his grades. Because of that Kyouya was pissed at him and demanded that he make the Host Club's outfits for their next theme.

Afterwards the customers completely ignored him in favor of Hikaru and Haruhi's new act, and he found himself roaming the music room aimlessely, everyone paying him no mind. Then as the day ended everyone left before they could help clean up, and Kaoru was left to do it on his own.

And if that weren't enough, then his so-called _brother _ditched him so that he could get Haruhi home before the thunderstorm could hit, leaving him alone. He would have called another limo to pick him up, but his phone had died, so he was forced to walk home.

In the rain.

A permanent scowl seemed to be present on his face as he finally approached the Hitachiin etate, the gates pulling open as the video cameras took sight of him. Walking up the path and approaching the large doors he took slight notice of the fact that the limo was still present, meaning Hikaru was most likely home.

He sighed, pushing open the doors and slipping off his shoes once inside. For a millisecond he wondered where the maids had disappeared before remembering they took the day off, which had begun the start of his unfortunate day.

Moving to the living room he was greeted by the sight of Hikaru and Haruhi making out, eyes closed and Hikaru pinning Haruhi to the couch. He gagged in disgust, a feeling of nausea sweeping over him, and he cleared his throat, making his presence known.

The two jumped away from each other, Hikaru falling onto the ground and Haruhi sitting up, her face beat red. The two's breathing was uneven and faces flushed, Haruhi looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey, Kaoru. Where have you been? And why are you soaking wet?" Kaoru could hear the annoyance in Hikaru's voice despite the concern, and sighed, not wanting to bother with his brother's cluelessness at the moment.

Deciding he didn't want to mess with his brother afterall he quietly said, "Gomenasai. I'll be upstairs in my room." Not caring whether his brother noticed something was wrong or not anymore he quickly turned from the room and fled, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

Kaoru was mature.

Hitachiin Kaoru was, without a doubt, the mature twin. He was the gentle and kinder twin, he was the softer twin, he was the one who could keep his emotions in check.

So it was, without a doubt, one of the most surprising things the Host Club had ever seen, to see Hitachiin Kaoru _jealous_.

* * *

_**I hate you**_

_I hate you!_

I'm not even sure how it started- one thing led to another, it was really just an unfortunate turn of events.

* * *

_**Fight**_

Thunder cracked throughtout the sky, soon accompanied by flashes of lightning, rain pounding against the large sliding glass doors of various balconies and windows.

Inside the home of the Hitachiin Manor Kaoru trembled, tightening the blanket around him and attempting to turn up the volume on his mp3 despite the fact that it was already turned up to its highest point. With every stroke of lightning and boom of thunder he would jump, and another rush of sadness and fear would accompany him as more tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Pulling his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on anything except the pitch black room around him and the storm outside his bedroom.

Oh, how he wished his brother was there to comfort him, but the two had gotten in a fight earlier. Maybe he overreacted... Maybe his brother kissed Haruhi by accident, right? It isn't like he still holds feelings for the girl, he was dating Kaoru now. He supposes he could just go and apologize to his brother, but he feared his brother would still be angry with him. Besides, he doubts the rain would let up anytime soon and he was terrified to step outside of the comfort of his bed, let alone the room.

With a shivering sniff the youngest Hitachiin buried himself deeper into the covers, Linkin Park blasting through his headphones. The bed felt cold and empty without his brother near him, but he also doubted that the teen would come and help him anytime soon.

Wasn't it bad enough that he and his brother had their first real fight? Now he was stuck in the middle of a storm, the power had gone out and his brother was still upset with him.

It made sense that Hikaru would leave him, especially for someone as beautiful and smart and observant as Haruhi. Not to mention she was a _girl_ and he was a _boy_. She was female, he was not. He couldn't give his twin the pleasures and happiness Haruhi could.

And there love was _taboo_. It was "Forbidden Brotherly Love" for a reason. They had taken their "act" to the nxt level, and Kaoru was beginning to think that his brother was finally tired of him.

With the storm raging outside and the music blasting in his ears mixing with the thoughts plaguing his mind he failed to hear the creaking of his bedroom door as the eldest twin entered the room. It wasn't until he noticed the bed dip from a new weight and opened an eye to see his twin brother crawling under the blanket next to him that he broke down.

Kaoru's body shook with sobs as his brother's arms wrapped around him, his face buried in the chest of his other half. He felt his brother rubbing his back soothingly and was vaguely aware of him whispering soothing words and sweet nothings into his hair, causing the youngest one to clutch his brother's shirt as tears continued to stain his cheeks.

"I-I'm so-sorry Hi-Hika..." The poor boy stammered out, and he envisioned the confusion on his brother's face. With trembling hands he slid his headphones off so that he could hear his brother when he spoke, jumping when thunder sounded once more.

Although confusion still shone in his eyes he gently took his brother's hands in his and kissed away the younger twin's tears, licking his lips to rid them of the salty liquid, "What for? If anything I should be apologizing for not being here sooner."

Swallowing thickly the youngest Hitachiin willed himself to look up at his twin brother. "Fo-For running out earlier... for ge-getting so ups-set... for e-everythi-" He was cut off by a soft pair of lips against his, instantly silencing him.

It wasn't slow or passionate, just simply quick and chaste, but that kiss meant everything to him at the moment.

When Hikaru pulled away from him he felt a sudden rush of coldness envelop him, and snuggled into his brother's chest, relishing in the warmth. Having momentarily forgotten about the storm he couldn't help but jump when a sudden burst of lightning outside the window reminded him.

He was beyond greatful when he felt his brother's arms wind around him once more and was even moreso when he was pulled closer into the eldest twin.

"I'm sorry little brother..." Hikaru murmured into Kaoru's hair, which smelled of strawberry and vanilla.

"I-It's okay, Hikaru..." Noticing his brother was beginning to drift off to sleep he couldn't help but quickly add, "I'm sorry, too..."

He was pleased to hear his brother and lover respond with, "Don't be. I love you. Goodnight, little brother."

His headphones were once more placed over his ears, blocking out the sounds of the storm and he mumbled a quiet, "I love you, too, Hikaru..."

*With a quick kiss to his mouth and then forehead, Kaoru felt Hikaru start to drift off to his sleep. He smiled slightly, happy to see his brother still loved him, and closed his eyes as well, drifting off into a world of pumpkins and carriages and Hikaru.*

* * *

_**Dance**_

Stars glimmered in the darkened sky of the night cascading their brilliant glow upon the already lit up night, the air tainted with the sounds of the ongoing dance behind him. His white tux was still freshly pressed, free of wrinkles, and a wine cup of punch accompanied him as he leaned against the wall of the balcony, eyes shimmering with both boredom and sadness.

A sigh escaped his lips as Kaoru turned his head slightly, allowing his eyes to roam the ballroom filled with people, all of them chatting or dancing happily. His eyes drifted along the many people only to be met with the sight of his own twin, groups of girls crowding around him as he danced with each one at least twice, smiling wide.

Deciding it was time for him to once more join the noise he had abandoned minutes ago he sipped the rest of his punch before sliding open the glass door and resuming inside, everyone ignoring him as he walked over to a table and set down the glass, sliding into a chair. He crossed his arms across the table and rested his chin upon his arms, staring wistfully out at the ongoing dance.

From across the room his eyes met his brother's and he forced himself to smile wide. Hikaru smiled in response, not even attempting to question his twin's strange behavior, instead going back to the dance with one of the girls lined up.

_It's strange, _Kaoru couldn't help but think, _how Hikaru and I are identical twins, yet he's more popular than I. _

With this thought in mind Kaoru leaned back in his chair, staring wistfully at his brother and all the girls he were dancing with.

Another sigh leaving his lips he stood up and made his way over to his brother, tapping the older twin's shoulder just as he was finishing up another one of his dances.

"Hey, Kaoru! What's up?" Hikaru grinned at his twin, and the fangirls and usual customers of the two watched with interest as he addressed Kaoru, waiting in anticipation just in case they decided to pull a brotherly love act.

"I'm going home, Hikaru. I'm walking so you can take the car, alright?" Kaoru smiled and hugged his brother before pulling away, prepared to leave.

"But Kaoru what about my promise?" Hikaru frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he placed his hands on his hips.

"They're about to play the last song of the night and you still haven't danced with Haruhi. I'm just gonna go home, okay?" This time the smile was more forced then he would have liked it, and tears stung the backs of his eyes, but he turned and proceeded to head for the door.

As he was walking he felt the grip of a hand on his arm, and was suddenly pulled into the comforting hold of his brother, Hikaru's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"But I promised I'd save the last dance for you, Ka-o-ru-chan~." He whispered in the younger twin's ear, and Kaoru smiled slightly.

"But what about Haruhi…?"

* * *

_**Birthday**_

A pout formed on the face of Kaoru Hitachiin as he walked through the freezing cold, the sky dark and swirling with storm clouds as rain protruded from them. Somewhere in the distance he heard the deep rumble of thunder, and jumped a good foot in the air, but proceeded to continue on through the mostly empty streets. Lights from stores and various businesses shone on him as he walked by them, pausing every few seconds to

~LineBreak~

Kaoru quietly poked at the slice of chocolate cake on the table before him, head down and eyes shimmering with tears. The dining room was dark except for the dim candles atop the birthday cake and the ones on either side of him. Somewhere in the large household a clock chimed that it was already one in the morning, and with a sigh he set down his fork and pushed away the uneaten slice of cake.

He didn't even like chocolate; he got it because Hikaru liked it.

And Hikaru wasn't even here.

With a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan he crossed his arms over the tabletop and let his head fall against them, tears now falling freely as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Birthday Redone**_

Sunlight washed over the room of the infamous Hitachiin twins, unfortunately – and rather rudely – waking the younger of its two occupants. A groan of detest at being woken left his parted lips and he searched for the usually welcoming warmth of his twin, only to be met with a cold space next to where he lay.

Blearily his eyes opened, fogged and blurry with sleep as he yawned and sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist and eye lids covering amber eyes slowly in a lazy blink.

Turning his head he looked over at where his brother usually lay on the left side of their large bed, eyes seeing only the rumpled covers of where he once was.

Sighing and wondering where his brother could have disappeared to he slipped out of his bed, immediately missing the warmth it had brought.

However, knowing that wistful thinking would get him nowhere, he forced his nostalgic body to move towards his closet, pulling open the oak doors and grabbing a random shirt. Vaguely he noticed that it was one of his older brother's hoodies, and paused in his actions to revel in the welcoming warmth and enjoy the lingering scent of cinnamon left on it.

Sighing once more he finally forced himself to leave his bedroom and search for his brother, wondering where in the world he could have disappeared to on their birthday.

~LineBreak~

Hikaru hummed as he

* * *

_**Late**_

He was late.

He was oh-so-very late, and all he could do was pray to every powerful force he could think of that his little brother wasn't pissed at him.

It was a Saturday and if that wasn't enough it was also the twins' birthday.

Every Saturday Hikaru and Kaoru would lay in bed all day and cuddle and watch movies and pretend they were the only people in the world- and in the world of "Us" they were.

Every year for their birthday their parents could never find the time to join them, so they dismiss the cooks and maids and all the other hired help for the night and have a competition to see who can bake the best cake. It was tradition.

The Saturday tradition didn't happen as frequently since they met the Host Club, and all but diminished since they met Haruhi.

However for their 16th birthday Kaoru requested they bring back their old activities, and Hikaru promised they would.

Unfortunately that same day Haruhi asked Hikaru to spend his birthday with her, and completely forgetting his promise to Kaoru, swore he'd spend the day with Haruhi.

So, this morning he woke up early, told a rather upset Kaoru of his plans, and promised he'd be back by noon to begin the day's activities.

At noon he and Haruhi were bowling, so he called and said he'd be back by 5.

At 5 he and Haruhi were watching a movie, and afterwards he promised he'd be back by 9 pm at the latest.

Now it was midnight, and he was just walking through the large doors of the mansion, slipping off his shoes and jacket as he hoped the younger twin wasn't too upset.

He knew Kaoru had been looking forward to some time with his brother all week, and was excited for the two's birthday weekend- he had even gone as far as to dismiss the help that Friday and had already prepared activities the two would do.

The smell of cake batter and frosting met his nose as he navigated through the dark mansion, making his way to the dining room. His heart stopped at the sight, and he was only filled with more guilt for ditching his brother and leaving him alone on their birthday.

On the large table was a cake, coated in blue and white frosting and blue roses. '_Hikaru' _was spelled across the top in orange frosting and outlined in white. Walking over to the dessert he noticed a present wrapped next to it neatly, and a placecard that read, "Happy Birthday Hika!"

Hikaru's heart stung as he noticed his little brother asleep at the table with his head laying on his arms, and realized he must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He gently picked up the silver box that had been lying next to the cake, and opened it.

His eyes widened and he realized this birthday must have meant a great deal to Kaoru. It was then with a start that he realized he and Kaoru had been alone basically their entire lives, and Hikaru had done the one thing everyone else did- leave his twin alone. Except this time Kaoru had no one.

Eyes drifting over to his brother for the briefest of moments, he directed his attention back to the object before him.

It was a silver bracelet with small blue and orange rose pendants weaving through the holes of the chain. It was connected with a small silver pendant that read, "I Love You Hika!"

Cringing he once more watched the soft face of his adorable baby brother as he slept, and for once regretted his decision to ever date Haruhi Fujioka.

He tentatively reached out, prepared to pick up his twin and wake him, when the younger of the two stirred, eyes opening blearily.

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru questioned as he sat up, voice heavy with sleep and making him so _goddamned tempting_. His skinny form stretched, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to shake away the sleep that had once enveloped him.

* * *

_**Regret***_

Moonlight filtered in through drawn curtains, its silvery glow casting itself upon the sleeping face of Hitachiin Kaoru.

*****Concerning Regret, this one is actually for the most part done, but I had it written in my notebook and simply never got around to typing it up. Oops.

* * *

_**Title Currently Unknown (Autosaved) (Autosaved)***_

The sun shone bright and glittered on the windows of the ever famous Ouran Private Academy, its rays glinting in windows and shimmering. Sakura blossoms found themselves drifting towards the ground and faculty and students alike found themselves enjoying the nice weather, classes having ended early due to such.

Much to the delight of the female population of the student body, the schoolwide known Ouran Host Club had decided to use the weather outside to their advantage, the day's "Fairy Tale" theme being pushed to the following day instead and deciding to have a calm day for the club.

Far off in the gardens of Ouran where Sakura trees bloomed in the early spring light, casting their shadows on the neatly cut grass and the various picnic blankets having been set up around the area, most of the female populace of Ouran High School chattered away with the members, occupying the time they had squeezed into their schedules for the moment.

Kyoya was off to the side, glasses gleaming white in the afternoon sun as he observed the students, writing in his ever-present black notebook and on occassion discussing with a female student about prices for Host Club merchandise.

Not too far away Haruhi had herself and Tamaki distracted with many female members as he fretted over the cross-dresser, much to the adoration of their "princesses".

Near them in the shade of a Sakura tree Honey was busy offering the girls cake, flower petals dusting his hair (the girls among them squealed and two or three fainted when Mori had set to work removing the flowers, only for more to appear).

In a somewhat secluded area and in the same sort of position as Takashi and Honey sat Hikaru and Kaoru- or, rather, Kaoru sat with his legs crossed and Hikaru lay with his head in his brother's lap and eyes closed, much to the pleasure of their female companions.

So far, it had been a good day.

As Kaoru spoke softly to the females around him, gently massaging Hikaru's head with one hand, resting his chin on his free one as it was propped up on his leg, a soft groan brought his attention to the boy below him.

"Kaoru stop moving so much..." It wasn't so much of a demand as it was a question, and an unheard and unsaid 'please' was meant to be placed at the end, but Hikaru had drifted back to sleep after having turned and nuzzling his face in his brother's stomach.

With a soft yet affectionate smile Kaoru leaned down and kissed his twin's head, apologizing and letting his kneading to soften- causing their continuously growing fanbase to squeal, and a few even fainted.

"I apologize, princesses, you'll have to excuse my brother- he's been tired all day and has a headache, and I fear he's falling ill..." A genuine frown crossed Kaoru's face as he stared down at his sleeping twin, ignoring the fangirls and wondering for a moment if his twin was truly alright.

"Aw, Kaoru you're so sweet!" One girl commented, and another chimed in with, "Yeah! I wish my brother was that nice to me! He'll be okay, I promise!" much to his amusement.

Yes- he was definitely concerned for his brother, but he couldn't help but feel amused towards the way the female customers acted, as if they could solve his problems with comforting words and how everything was simply a game.

"Thank you, princesses, I truly appreciate it." A smile graced his lips, and he felt a shock of happiness and pride at being able to take control of the situation for once, if only for the fact that his brother hadn't been feeling well as of late and the other had to take matters into his own hands.

Before the conversation could continue any further the familiar chime of a bell accompanied the group's ears, and many chorused "aww"s left the females mouths, some forming pouts on their faces as they realized their time with the Host Club was over.

With dejected sighs everyone said fairwell to the hosts, and some wished for Kaoru to feel better soon, before the once filled garden area was empty once more, save the members of the Host Club.

Sighing Kaoru stared down at his brother's peaceful face, noticing how calm and content he looked with his head in his twin's lap. Kaoru couldn't help but feel bad knowing that he would be forced to awaken the sleeping male, and decided to continue threading his fingers through his brother's soft locks, if only to let his brother continue his nap for a little bit longer.

"Kao..." The sleeping boy murmured, making the younger Hitachiin smile softly. A noise of content and relaxation left him as he snuggled into his brother further, and Kaoru noticed with a quiet laugh that Sakura petals had made their way into his brother's hair.

"Ne, Kaoru, the Host Club is heading back to headquarters. Are you coming?" Haruhi had come over and asked, the short brunette staring down at the twins.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm gonna stay here and let Hikaru sleep for a while longer," the awake twin had answered with a bright smile, to which Haruhi simply shrugged and followed the other members out of the secluded garden area.

Humming to himself Kaoru waited until they were all gone and continued threading his fingers through his brother's hair for a minute or two more before gently poking his cheek.

*****So I understand you already read this one earlier on in the chapter, but that's because that was the original document, and this one is edited so that the twins' roles/names are switched.

* * *

_**Valentine**_

Hikaru watched wistfully as his brother smiled in that adorable way of his, eyes glinting in happiness as he accepted gift after gift from his and his brother's from their fangirls and customers. He was currently entrapped in _conversation_ with one of their normal guests, discussing the day's activities.

He sighed, bringing his tea to his lips and taking a sip, eyes closing as he allowed the drink to burn his throat and only end up drifting into his thoughts more.

It was Valentine's Day and any other year he would've waved away the day and resented the occasion. All day people would give letters of love confessions, and sometimes they'd mistake him for his brother. And dare he say he was a bit jealous of all the attention Kaoru got and despised how many people loved him. Didn't they understand that Kaoru was _his_ and his only?

Yes, he understands it was possessive and selfish to want his brother all to himself, but he couldn't help it- he was too adorable to give up.

Unlike Hikaru, however, Kaoru _loved _the holiday- being the younger and more mature and sensitive of the twins, he adored the thought of true love and never-ending happiness.

So this year Hikaru wanted his younger brother's Valentine's Day to be special.

"Hika-nii? Are you okay?" Kaoru's voice brought him out of his reverie, and he couldn't help but think _speak of the devil_.

A soft smile passed over his features as he ignored the squeals of their fangirls over the nickname. "Of course Kao-chan, I was just thinking about how we're going to spend our Valentine's Day tonight." Having set down his tea cup he gently tilted his brother's head up with a finger, admiring the uke-ish blush that painted his cheeks.

"Hi-Hika…. Does this mean you'll be a valentine…?" The younger of the two whispered in that soft way of his, and the fangirls looked ready to pass out, hands clasped as they watched with wide eyes.

"Only you Kao. I promise." Their faces were inches apart, and the girls screamed and one or two passed out when the twins' lips brushed against one another, no pressure added nor love to it, yet just the right thing to set their customers over the edge.

Pulling away Hikaru grinned smugly at his brother's blush and the damage done to the fangirls, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders to pull him closer. With a small smile Kaoru complied and snuggled into his older brother's side, laying his head on the eldest twin's shoulder.

The rest of the hour ran smoothly with the two brother's staying in their position, only moving so Kaoru could comfortably sit in his brother's lap (much to the customers' delight) until Kyouya announced to the group that the day was over.

After promises of saved dances and more "Happy Valentine's Day" farewells, not to mention more presents, the girls hurried out of the room in order to prepare for the dance that would be held by the Host Club itself that night.

Once everyone (save the Host Club members) had left everyone began packing up, Haruhi being the first to leave because she "had to go grocery shopping" and Tamaki trailing after her for reasons no one understood. Next was Honey and Mori- Mori had kendo practice and of course couldn't go without Honey. Soon after Kyouya left, leaving the infamous Hitachiin Twins to clean up the music room.

With a sigh Kaoru retreated from the eldest brother's lap, and Hikaru involuntarily shivered at the sudden lack of warmth. Moving to stand he walked over to the broom, subconsciously sweeping the little amount of dust and trash that littered the otherwise spotless room, allowing himself to once more become lost in his thoughts.

_What would Kaoru even want for Valentine's Day? Chocolates? Flowers? But that's so cliché…. Maybe I could make him a card? Or find him something on my way home? Haruhi said that the most precious things come from the heart…. But what would he want?_

"-aru! Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice pulled said person from his thoughts, and by instinct he blinked and studied his surroundings.

* * *

_**Winter (Autosaved)**_

An involuntary shiver crawled up the youngest of the Hitachiin family's spine as the cold frost of winter nipped at his nose and invaded the heat his coat had once brought him, snow that made its descent towards the ground collecting on his hat and coat. His pale skin stung at the sudden intrusion of the frozen water as it made contact with his flesh, and he tightened the coat around him tighter, cursing every powerful force he could think of for the frozen weather.

Despite his obvious hatred towards the cold the youngest Hitachiin still leaned against an old oak tree that was frozen beautifully from the drop in temperature, watching as his elder brother pranced around the yard with a style similar to that of a child, a large grin on his face as he did every wintery activity that came to mind.

In all honesty Kaoru would rather be snuggled up beside his brother before a warm fire, leaning into the eldest twin's warm touch as they watched the embers of the flame flicker amongst one another, warming them both as they took the occasional sip of hot chocolate.

However these plans were forced to be fantasy as his brother for one reason or another absolutely _adored_ the cold weather that was brought about by the season's changing. He practically dragged his younger twin out their home that morning simply to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Kaoru despised the cold, but he loved his brother, and would do anything for him. So here he stood in the freezing cold, dreading every second spent longer in the outside world, Hikaru's happiness being his only reason for staying.

He winkled his nose in distaste as another shiver crawled up his spine, reminding him for the umpteenth time just _why _he despised the frozen weather so. He wished he could fulfill his dreams and was tempted to ask his brother if they could just simply cuddle before a warm fire, but knew the older of the two would most likely laugh or beg him with puppy eyes to stay for a "little while longer", translating to "the rest of the day", so instead he braved the cold and kept to himself.

His back was only chilled more as it leaned back against the frozen trunk of the tree, chin resting atop knees that were pulled to his chest, secured by fragile arms wrapped around his legs. He cursed the snow for soaking his jeans and causing them to cling to his legs, only chilling him more, and continued to remind himself that he was only doing this for Hikaru.

He closed his eyes, only to open them a millisecond later when cold snow burst against his cheek, chilling him more if possible. Cat-like eyes roamed until they locked with ones identical to his own, his narrowing as a scowl became apparent on his face.

Hikaru held another snowball in hand, smirk on his face and golden eyes lit up happily as he prepared to throw it at his brother, unbeknownst to the freezing sensations and pain it brought to the younger of the two.

"Hikaru!" He shouted, standing up and shaking off the snow and shivering.

"Oh come on Kao-ru-chan! Have some fun with me!" Hikaru threw the snowball he had been holding, hitting his little brother in the face.

Brushing the snow off his scowl deepened, and he stood, brushing snow off his coat and jeans. "Hikaru you know I don't like the cold." He complained to the eldest, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on Kaoru, stop acting like such a bitch. It's just _snow_. You're acting like Milord being so dramatic." The eldest teased the younger, who corresponded with the same action his brother performed only a moment before, amber eyes rolling skyward in obvious annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If anything _you_ act the most like Tono out of the both of us." He quipped, and his brother bore a scowl identical to the one Kaoru had just worn himself.

Unfortunately Kaoru decided at that moment to turn his head to look at the sun, trying to determine when it would set; unfortunately that was Hikaru's forte, and Kaoru instantly gave up, turning his head just in time for another snowball to hit his face.

Hikaru laughed as his brother wiped snow off of his face, while the younger of the two had the opposite reaction, his fists clenched at his sides and face flushed as he trembled in silent anger.

"Hika_ru_…" At Kaoru's silent warning Hikaru instantly knew he messed up, and quickly went from laughter and joy to nervousness at his brother's reaction.

And then concern when his brother sneezed, soon turning into anger at his own foolishness.

Hikaru was fully aware of his younger brother's distaste when it came to the coldest time of the year, and every year tried time and time again to get the younger to change his mind to no avail.

He was _also_ aware that the younger twin was weaker; when he was born he had almost died, and it took days, weeks even, for him to finally return to full health. However even after that he was still weaker when it came to his body and immune system, and even the slightly cold could easily become a fever after only a day, sometimes a few hours.

However in his haste to throw another snowball at his twin he had momentarily forgotten how fragile and prone to illness Kaoru was, and how fast he could get sick.

"I'm going inside. Join me when you're ready to not be a total douche." Kaoru's nose was already red and clogged with mucus and such was evident in his voice. Hikaru watched as Kaoru quickly made his way back inside of the mansion, groaning as he forced himself to follow.

As much as he loved the winter, he loved Kaoru much more.

~LineBreak~

"Stupid Hikaru…" Kaoru sniffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste at his growing cold while slipping off his coat. It didn't take long for him to undress, peeling off his soaking wet clothing and dumping them on the floor next to his and his brother's shared bed. A sneeze escaped him and he groaned soon after, irritated with winter even more due to the current events.

Quickly after redressing in a blue sweater and dark jeans he made his way out of the room and down to the mansion's kitchen, planning on making hot chocolate to warm himself up. He heard the front door open from the foyer, and assumed his brother had finally come inside, curious as to what had taken him so well.


	12. Shuffle

**Title:** Shuffle

**Summary:** Turn your music library on shuffle and play. Write a scene until the song ends, then write a new one. Do this for ten songs.

**One-Shot:** 12

**Word Count:** 724

**Dedication:** Ms.K216 even though I think I already dedicated one to her. If you like these you should read her twincest collection _Two of a Kind: Twins Together_. She also writes for _Legends of Korra_ and _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

_**Maroon 5 – V [Deluxe Edition] – Leaving California**_

Amber eyes blearily blinked open, vision glazed with fatigue as Hikaru attempted at pulling himself from the depths of sleep so as to pinpoint the culprit guilty of waking him before the sun.

Gaze traveling over his bedroom his eyes landed on a familiar form moving throughout the vast area, grabbing various things from within various drawers

_**Maroon 5 – Overexposed – One More Night**_

Kaoru inhaled sharply as a vase he had bought in Berlin was launched at him, the expensive glass shattering upon contact with the wall behind him as he dodged it. Wide eyes stared at his brother's form, "furious" an understatement of the state the eldest twin was in.

"One more night, Kaoru. Cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll stay with you only one more night. Then it's over."

_**Fall Out Boy – Infinity On High – This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race**_

"What do you see here?" Kaoru asked his twin, gesturing to the bloody mess of battle and war painting the canvas.

Hikaru tilted his head, studying his brother's latest work. "…a war scene?"

His twin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This isn't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race!"

_**Katy Perry ft. Kanye West – Now That's What I Call Music 38 – E.T.**_

N/A

_**Maroon 5 – Overexposed – Payphone **_

Hikaru swallowed thickly, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he punched in the familiar numbers of his family's main residence. His phone had died long ago and he was unaware where he was, but he didn't like it.

He waited for the phone to be picked up on the other line, only to be dismayed as it went straight to voicemail. Swallowing again he racked his brain for the right words to say, something difficult for a man so used to action.

_**Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene – Now That's What I Call Music 41 – Love You Like A Love Song**_

Hikaru chewed gently on his bottom lip, a habit he had recently picked up from his younger brother as he racked his brain for the answer to his current predicament.

He had not too long ago discovered that he held feelings for his twin that blurred the border between real and pretend in their "act" at the Host Club.

_**Linkin Park – Meteora – Foreword**_

N/A

_**The Wanted – Now That's What I Call Music 41 – Glad You Came**_

"May I have this dance?"

Kaoru turned at the familiar voice, gasping at the sight of his brother's cocky smirk as he bowed to his younger twin. Upon straightening he almost collapsed as he suddenly held the task of supporting both his and his brother's weight.

"I thought you weren't coming." Kaoru whispered, his grip around his brother's shoulders tightening as the other's draped low on his waist.

_**Fall Out Boy – Infinity On High – "The Takes Over, the Breaks Over"**_

The infamous Hitachiin brothers were bored.

This was obvious seeing as they were hanging around in an empty corner away from the progressing dance, punch in hand and bored expressions decorating their faces as they simply reveled in each other's presence and watched desperate customers make even more desperate attempts at garnering the attention of each individual host.

Except them, of course. No one dare interrupt the twins when they were so comfortable with one another.

_**Maroon 5 – Overexposed – Ladykiller **_

"Hika, I don't trust her." Kaoru told his brother one day as he watched his elder brother straighten his tie.

"Her" was in reference to Hikaru's girlfriend,

_**Hot Chelle Ray – Now That's What I Call Music 38 – Tonight, Tonight **_

"How's it going in California?"

That was the first question Hikaru was asked that morning, and the one he dreaded the most.

With a groan he dragged his hand down his face, pausing his fingers over his lips as he contemplated his answer.

"It's been a really, really messed up week." Taking his brother's silence as means to continue, he then said, "7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter."

_**Linkin Park – Meteora – Don't Stay**_

Hikaru was pissed.

That was a given, seeing as their shared bedroom was in shambles and Kaoru was in near tears, cuts and bruises painting his skin from things that were thrown and missed their intended target, instead hitting the younger twin.

Of course it wasn't the younger twin who had

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So… this didn't go as well as I thought.

In my defense however, I'm still in Spain and was without internet when I typed this, while also on a tablet instead of my laptop, so I had a limited music selection. I promise I'll post a better one once I'm back in Michigan!

Also, can I just note how much I hate typing on a tablet? It's so much more difficult than typing on my laptop and definitely not suitable for updates.

However, you guys are amazing and deserve them.

That, and one-shots don't need much plot overall, unlike multi-chapter fics.

If you guys want I'll write a Part 2 with all of these completed, but for now it's fine.

Night/morning wherever you are!

~Angie The Author


	13. Cranes

**Title: **Cranes

**Summary: **Kaoru folds a thousand paper cranes and wishes that maybe, just maybe, Hikaru would stay.

**One-Shot: **13

**Word** **Count: **1241

**Dedication: **Snodin for the millionth time! Mostly because 1) I ran out of people to dedicate for the time being and 2) you should really read her stories as well! They aren't hitachiincest, but are just as amazing!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Kaoru hissed as the skin on his thumb split open, not deep enough to bleed but enough to make the flesh sting painfully. Glaring spitefully at the offender he stuck the appendage his mouth, hoping his saliva would soothe its ache.

The green paper had almost been completed when he had cut his finger, and was now bent slightly from doing such.

Sighing he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and wiped his hand on his shirt, hissing once more at the action he pulled his hand away, eyes narrowing as he returned to the origami in hopes of completing it before the hour got too late.

Which wouldn't make much of a difference seeing as it was already 2 in the morning on a Wednesday.

At his side his sleeping twin shifted in his sleep, an arm hung loosely around the youngest twin's waist despite his form being sat up in the large bed.

He cursed as he once more cut his finger, this one being his index, and enough to draw blood.

Unfortunately he, being the nice and considerate twin he is, hadn't wanted to wake his brother from his deep slumber, so refrained from turning on the light and instead resorted to more natural resources, such as the moonlight filtering in through the large bay window. Due to this he had cut his fingers open on countless occasions trying to fold the sheets of paper in the dim light, and now his hands stung painfully from the open wounds.

Biting his tongue to keep from crying out in frustration he eyed the dark red spots now staining the light green, wondering if it was worth finishing that night. He was tired and could hardly see in the darkened night; he could finish after a good night's rest.

But he only had a few more folds to go….

Sighing for the millionth time at his own stubbornness he returned to folding the page, expertly going through all of the necessary turns and folds despite the almost non-existent lighting and the soreness in his fingers.

After a minute or two he finally finished his 699th crane, and admired the small origami with a proud smile.

Despite having made thousands of them (quite literally), it was a feat to have done so in such a dark room, and he was proud of the effort he put into it in his tired and dazed state.

Laying down gently next to his twin, whose grip subconsciously tightened around his waist, he snuggled into the older brother's chest, eyes closing as he gripped the small paper crane to his own.

_Just 301 to go…_

* * *

For the rest of the week Kaoru was seen doing nothing but folding cranes. The only time he would take a break would be to do his school work or help his elder brother with his own; and even then, one hand would be folding cranes against the table without looking while his eyes and other hand would be solely on the work before him, and he would fold subconsciously while explaining concepts to Hikaru.

Even during the Host Club his attention would be preoccupied by the paper cranes.

It didn't matter, anyways, seeing as Hikaru had taken a liking to messing with Haruhi during Host Club instead of doing their famous Brotherly Love, and many guests had requested the two instead of the infamous twins.

The guests who still requested Kaoru didn't mind his distracted attention at all; he still made great and polite conversation with them, even when his bandaged hands were folding cranes.

Besides, it was worth it for those moments when they would ask why he folded them, and he'd answer by telling them the legend that if one were to fold a thousand paper cranes, they'd be granted a wish.

When asked what he would wish for, their hearts melted for these were the only moments when he'd pause in his folding and look up, eyes spotting out his extravagant elder brother effortlessly despite the crowded music room, and would light up, a small smile sliding onto his face and his eyes twinkling as he answered, "Something special."

By the last Host Club for the week that Friday Kaoru had already folded 995 of the small cranes, and was busy working on the last ones.

The necessary sheets of paper were on the table before him, and many guests had requested him to keep him motivated as he folded the final birds.

"Come on Kaoru-san!" One guest called out, excited to see what he would wish for.

"You can do it!" Cried another.

He laughed softly, thanking his visitors quietly while thinking of how foolish the girls were. Of course he could do it.

He'd do anything for him.

While folding his 999th crane he had gained almost three quarters of the room's attention, including that of the Hosts. All of the guests were curious as to what he would wish for, and were hoping that he'd tell them after finishing. Whenever they asked him directly, he always answered with that same cryptic answer of, "Something special."

At number 938 he simply gave up and made an extra crane, writing on it "Something special" in a beautiful cursive print and handed it to a guest, who squealed at the gift, before he returned to his own mission.

After that guests had basically been asking if he'd make them cranes, to which promised he would after his own were complete.

After that anyone requesting him had been questioning his origami abilities, seeing as it was a skill he had that they had never before witnessed.

All of the Hosts had their own unique ability, and until then the guests had been in the dark about Kaoru and Hikaru's, and were glad to know that of at least one twin.

Tamaki played piano beautifully, Kyouya could get information on anyone and any_thing_ in the world, Mori was a kendo champion, Hunny was a weapon of mass destruction, Haruhi can tell anything about anyone after only a day with them, and it was apparent that Karou was an expert at origami.

It was in the middle of the 1,000th crane that the Host Club was over, much to the guests' dismay. The youngest twin had almost completed the paper bird, and they looked forward to learning of his wish.

Sighing as they left the once abandoned music room they all wished luck to the young Hitachiin and congratulations on his final crane until they had all filed out, leaving only the Hosts.

On the final fold he paused, eyes glancing over to where Tamaki was complaining to Kyouya on how Hikaru was messing with Haruhi, while Hunny giggled at the scene and Mori watched over them stoically.

A small smile flit across his face momentarily before guilt flooded him, causing it to disappear.

Was he selfish to wish for such a thing? Watching Hikaru with Haruhi….

He sighed. The eldest Hitachiin deserved to be happy, and obviously that happiness didn't lie with him.

Despite that as he slowly finished folding the thousandth crane, and when Hikaru looked over at him for a moment and gave him a breath-taking smile, he couldn't help but whisper his wish to the small crane, only for it to be lost in the air never to be heard by anyone other than his crane and himself.

"_I wish that he would stay."_


	14. Bonus 0

**Title: **Bonus .0

**Summary: **Just a random drabble that came to mind while I was looking through my old writing notebook from this time last year. I didn't have anything to call this, so just think of it as a random bonus; which, I imagine, there will be much more of. Hope you enjoy it? (P.S. sorry about this author's note-esque summary).

**One-Shot: **14

**Word Count: **234 (omfg 234)

**Dedication: **LunarFanGoddess because why the hell not, I don't think I've used her yet.

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

People said that first kisses were supposed to be special. They were supposed to be shared with the person you loved, and full of passion and emotion. When having your first kiss there were supposed to be fireworks and a spark that just electrocuted you and it was just _perfect_.

Neither of those things were true for Kaoru.

At least, in the aspect that they were in love.

That, and how it felt.

You see, Kaoru's first kiss was when he was 14.

By that point both twins had already agreed that they would never need anyone other than each other, so by default that required them to have a lot of their "firsts" together.

Including their first kiss.

Granted, the two weren't in love at the time, but it was completely consensual.

And Kaoru doesn't regret a thing.

When Hikaru kissed him… it had felt like life itself. He hadn't felt a spark or seen fireworks burst beneath his eye lids, but it felt _right_. Like suddenly everything was good in the world and there was no need for pain and terror because those lips captured his own and everything would be okay. He swears the world seemed brighter.

And when they pulled apart they looked at each other for a brief second before they kissed again.

And again.

And again.

And that was when he fell.

He just hopes Hikaru did, too.


	15. Smile

**Title: **Smile

**Summary: **There were many things Hikaru Hitachiin loved about his younger brother, but the one thing he couldn't get over was his smile.

**One-Shot: **15

**Word Count: **1006

**Dedication: **Ah… my tablet's dead and it had my dedication list on it and I'm seriously in a lazy mood at the moment so I don't want to check the reviews to find someone, but I think I was dedicating something to Lala the Screaming Fangirl? So congrats! Dedication!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

"Hikaru-san? What's your favorite thing about Kaoru-san?"

Wide eyes were directed at the bold (but obviously shy) female who had dared to so bravely ask the inevitable yet legendary question.

Many who didn't request the infamous Little Devils for their everyday hosting failed to see why this question could rile so many guests and raise such curiosity, but that was simply because they _didn't _request the Twins.

Asking Hikaru what he liked most about his twins would be like asking Mori what he enjoyed most about Honey, or what Haruhi's favorite book was, or Honey-senpai's favorite cake; asking such questions could cause explanations that could potentially shave off precious minutes that could be spent through entertainment, or invoke emotions in the person or object in question that could disappoint them and/or the guests themselves. Therefore, to avoid the time consuming answer, they simply never asked.

However this specific girl happened to be new to both Ouran and the Host Club, and was unaware of the troublesome ideals that could follow such questions.

Hikaru himself was stumped at the question, and despite wanting to continue on with being entertained, the guests found themselves curious as well, eyes wide and staring expectantly at the eldest twin.

He leaned back on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and amber orbs glancing up at the ceiling as he let himself become lost in his thoughts.

What _was _his favorite thing about Kaoru?

"My favorite thing about Kaoru…?"

He hummed, tilting his head from side to side as he contemplated his answer. The boy at his side cocked his head to the side in an adorable fashion, identical orbs blinking curiously at the answer he and their guests received.

The action caught the attention of the older boy, and he sighed, resting his elbow on the couch's arm rest and planting his cheek on his fist.

"Not his personality."

The younger twin deflated slightly, reminding himself that they were currently discussing what Hikaru liked _best _about him; just because the elder twin didn't prefer his personality over his other features didn't particularly mean that he hated how the younger acted. It just simply wasn't his favorite quality.

Still he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit hurt, and briefly wondered if a change of personality would cause his brother's affection to grow.

His inner monologue was interrupted by Hikaru's voice as he continued, "I mean don't get me wrong, I love Kaoru's personality." Said boy released a breath of relief he failed to notice he held, intrigued by the elder's reply, "it just isn't my _favorite_ thing. Kaoru is the most adorable thing ever, and I love how he acts but…" he sighed, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he attempted at wording his next phrase correctly, "it's not my favorite thing about him."

"Then, ah…" The girl licked her lips and swallowed, trying to decide if it would be appropriate to ask.

Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Then what is, Nii-san?" The younger Hitachiin murmured, intrigued himself. It wasn't often that Hikaru opened up like this; usually when he asked the elder would simply brush him off, telling him that it wasn't important as long as they continued to love each other. He supposes the only reason he was now was because of the threat that lurked known as Kyouya Ootori, and was immediately saddened by the thought that he was lying in order to make their guests and the aforementioned Shadow King happy.

Hikaru clicked his tongue and his eyes trailed briefly over to the male at his side. The orbs momentarily trained on the younger's tongue as the appendage quickly darted out to moisten the pink lips.

For a moment Hikaru considered saying Kaoru's tongue, or maybe his mouth, because _god _the things the younger twin could do with his mouth, but quickly dismissed the thought. While that would definitely be Hikaru's favorite body part of his other half, he wouldn't consider it his favorite thing about the younger.

His eyes?

The amber orbs so identical to his own were full of life and conflicted emotions, hiding within a written world beyond human comprehension and any possible imagination.

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he contemplated his answer to the seemingly impossible yet inevitable question that haunted his mind.

Mentally he drew up a picture of Kaoru, imagining all the little things that made him _him_.

The mental image held the same fiery red hair and bright amber eyes, but Hikaru couldn't help but feel like something was missing from the mind picture. His eyes trailed throughout his mind over all the aspects of his brother, before focusing on the bright smile that younger twin held on his face, teeth shining in a non-existent light.

Eye snapping open he turned his head to look over at the object of his affection, and with every silent second that passed with amber eyes meeting amber and various breaths held, Kaoru could feel his cheeks involuntarily heating up more and more. A timid and self-conscious smile was held on his face, and Hikaru chuckled slightly at the expression.

Not being able to resist his delectably adorable younger brother he leaned over and briefly pressed his lips against the other's, forcing himself to not smirk as his brother immediately melted against him and the girls they had once been hosting squealed.

"Your smile," he whispered against his younger lover's lips, and both knew it was true.

Within those admittedly edible lips Hikaru could see every little aspect of Kaoru that made him… _Kaoru_.

He could see how his teeth shone brilliantly when those lips pulled up in a smile, or the quirk in corner of his mouth when he smirked.

His twin was so adorable innocent it just made him seem simply _delectable_, and Hikaru knew it was by far his favorite thing about the boy.

Because there were many, many things that Hikaru loved about his twin; too many to count.

But his favorite would always be his smile.

* * *

**A/N: **This was written at 2 in the morning while tired as hell and watching Rugrats with my sister and my stomach hurts and I can't focus and I want to pass out so please excuse my lazy ass for not putting as much effort into this and I hope you still like it.

Also I only ran it through Spell Check so please tell me if there are any noticeable errors so I can fix this in its entirety.

Maybe I'll post a better rewritten version of this? Who knows? For now enjoy your update!

~Angie the Author


	16. Gone

**Title: **Gone

**Summary: **It was always supposed to be Us against the world. But now he's gone. And nothing will ever be the same.

**One-Shot: **16

**Word Count: **1620

**Dedication: **BALTO1 for dedicating this fic!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I also don't own __When You're Gone __by Avril Lavinge. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Amber eyes watched the world outside, stoic and blank and gaze unmoving. The orbs were voids of endless emotion that had long since diminished, and some wondered if he saw another world. Many questioned what he'd stare at in the days since he left, and if he ever looked away, but the Sakura tree in his yard was all he ever saw anymore. No thoughts wandered his mind anymore, and he felt empty and hollow, like a binder when you've emptied its pages.

He always blamed himself.

It was _his _fault.

He was an idiot who thought he knew everything there was to know about him, himself, and his brother.

He was an idiot and thought that he no longer needed his brother; that their time together was coming to an end.

He was an idiot and killed him.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

What once made his heart stop and cause a cry to rip out of his throat with tears in his eyes no longer affected him; he had long ago lost the ability to cry.

He was dead himself, not physically but emotionally and mentally, a hollow shell of the person he had once been.

He _missed _him.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, and he could still clearly see everything that had enacted. The events that had led to the most traumatic experience in his 18 year-old life.

_He laughed softly, being interrupted every few seconds by lips pressing against his own. Each one left him feeling euphoric and wanting more, and every time they pulled apart he would push his lips against the others again. The bark of tree his back was pressed against was rough and hard and resounded pain through him, but when they were together it didn't matter._

Why couldn't they have stayed like that? Carefree and in love, wanting to run off to the United States and elope in Vegas.

Why did he have to make something that felt so right end up so wrong?

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

He could still feel the tears that trailed down his cheeks when he told him, the pain in his throat as he clenched and he choked on his words.

"_What!?" His voice was loud and Kaoru cringed, hoping that no one could hear their conversation despite the distance between their tree and their home. _

"_I… I'm going to a different school." He had to swallow when repeating himself; it was always harder the second time. _

_They had just recently turned 17 and on that day Kaoru had realized that no longer could he stick by his brother's side. Hikaru deserved better in life as did he himself. It was fun while it lasted by they couldn't stay together forever._

_The eldest twin's hands clenched into fists at his sides, although both knew that he would never hit his twin and potential ex-lover. His face was directed at the ground, his bangs casting a shadow over his face and hiding the emotion spread clearly across his features. _

That was nothing compared to the pain he felt when they told him the news.

"_He… he _what_?"_

_He had heard the words clearly, yet failed to fully process the information he was given. Solemn and grim expressions decorated the faces of the paramedics, the pain of losing someone taking its toll. _

"_I'm sorry, sir. Your brother… he didn't make it."_

_His heart clenched painfully at the news, tears welling and stinging his eyes and body beginning to feel numb. He breathing being labored, breaths leaving him in pained gasps as the weight of what happened collapsed on him. The voices around him were faint, and his vision was blurring, beginning to fade in and out. He was aware of various people grabbing at him, muffled shouts never fully reaching his ears, but with his current state he failed to notice them._

He moved for the first time in what seemed like years, hand shakily moving up and body trembling as he placed his palm on his heart and rubbed the sore spot weakly; he imagined blood staining his flesh, not of his own but of his brother's, the guilt of everything that went down all those months ago.

"_Kao-chan, you have to eat something! Everyone's worried about you!" The bubbly voice of his Lolita-like senpai stained with concern for the youngest member of their renowned group. Mori grunted in agreement, worried himself. Despite his seemingly indifferent attitude towards everything, he still considered the Host Club as his family, and was worried for the redheaded teen._

_Kaoru stayed silent, eyes locked on the Sakura tree that stood outside. Haruhi raised a brow, turning her attention to the only one who could possibly have information on what was wrong with the former twin. "Kyouya? What's wrong with him?"_

_The Ootori sighed, not liking the direction this conversation was heading in; or, rather, where it already was._

"_It seems that due to the death of his brother Kaoru is experiencing catatonic depression. While there is a treatment for such, Kaoru is 18 now, meaning as a legal adult he's the only one who can approve of such."_

_Haruhi sighed at the explanation, now understanding why there was nothing being done about it. Taking a step forward she joined the blonde hosts that were attempting at coaxing the Hitachiin out of his depression._

"_Honey-senpai is right, Kaoru; you really need to take better care of yourself. What would Hikaru say if he saw you like this?"_

_That struck a chord somewhere within the now cold teen's heart, and he whipped his head around to glare at the short brunette, lips pulled back in a snarl. "You don't know _anything_."_

_The crossdresser felt unnerved at the menacing tone and look, and guilt flooded her as she took a step back. Opening her mouth to apologize she found it impossible as he once more turned to stare at the still-standing Sakura tree, shutting down once more._

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

For days after the incident he simply curled up in his elder brother's bed, arms wrapped tightly around his pillow and gaze focused solely on the white wall before him. Despite laying under the soft Egyptian covers every minute of every day he never got any sleep, his brother's lifeless eyes and limp form haunting him every time he let his eyes drift close.

Eventually, however, his brother's cinnamon scent no longer tainted their bed, now replaced with that of his own vanilla, and one day the maid's found him frozen in the window seat instead, orbs never leaving the pink leaves of their cherry blossom tree.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Sometimes when he did somehow use letters to form words and words to form phrases within the darkest depths of his mind, he would wonder if somewhere in Heaven Hikaru was laughing at how foolish he was. He wondered if the elder had this cocky smirk on his face and a haughty laugh escaped his lips as he watched his brother slowly breakdown.

Other times he bet Hikaru was watching with pity swimming in his orbs, watching his pathetic excuse of a brother from high in the clouds where no one could touch him.

Did Hikaru know how much he needed him, after all? Could he tell of the guilt and depression that rolled off of him in waves?

Because he was _wrong_. And he sees that now.

It took him a fatal accident on his other half's part and the cost of the only person who knew him better than he himself to realize that. But he _needed _him.

And now he was gone.

Hikaru realized that, right? How much Kaoru regret the past? How much he wished everything could be reset so that he never upset Hikaru to the point that he went and got himself killed? That he loved him and wanted to stay with him forever? That he wishes _he _was the one to be laying beaten and bloody within a casket six feet under?

If Hikaru were hear he'd be getting a very thorough scolding lecture, that was for sure.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

He moved for what seemed to be the first time in millenniums, hand falling to his side and letting his cheek rest against the frosted glass of his window. His amber orbs blinked slowly, and for a brief moment he imagined Hikaru leaning against their Sakura tree, a wistful smile on his face and staring up at the pink petals that slowly drifted to the ground around him. Despite the distance their eyes met, and Kaoru felt his breaths coming to an end.

His eye lids drifted closed, body numbing and allowing eternal sleep to rest upon his shoulders. He felt light and euphoric, every system in his body shutting down rhythmically.

The next time his eyes opened he's be staring back at the smiling face of his brother in order for them to be together for eternity.

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you,**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah… I think that this should pretty accurately match your description for the request, BALTO1? If not I apologize dearly. If you want, I can rewrite it again. It was your request so it must be to your liking, after all. ^-^

So, um… wow. I've never written something this dark. This was new.

Honestly a lot of this was typed out for a while, but I freaked out a bit in the beginning so it didn't really get done…. But here it is! Done and ready for publishing! I only ran it through Spell Check due to its length, so I apologize for any errors!

Now, enough about me almost having a panic attack over a fucking _story request_. Let's talk about updates!

Unfortunately for me, my school year will soon begin. And by that, I mean on the first of September. I swear to God, the year is going by way too quick.

As much as I love updating for you lovely folks, and reading updates, I need to do better this year. I'm aiming for all A's, after all.

However, since I love you all so much, I'll be working on tons more fics! Updates probably won't be as quick this month because of that, but I'll keep posting 'em, promise! After the 1st I'll try to update once every week maybe? Every day, if I have the time to get many of them done.

Only problem is, I'm really bust this month! My grandmother's birthday is coming up on the 25th and I have no doubt she'll be hosting a party, and I'm participating in this tournament thing on this MMORPG called _Elsword_, so I have to practice for that with my friends still, meaning that consumes a few hours of my time every day in itself.

Anyways, I'm working on a cute and fluffy fic to post up next since this once is surprisingly dark, so that you can have something cuter for the day!

Despite the angsty theme, I hope you still liked it!

And don't forget; I'm always up for request! No matter the theme or genre or plot or _whatever_, I'm happy to write it for you!

~Angie the Author

P.S. for those of you who wanted to see my fic _Winter_ and many others continued, check out Lala the Screaming Fangirl's profile! She's started her own fic collection titled _HikaKao Special- a Different Type of Love _in which she'll continue some of my fics (with my permission, of course) and many of her own! Not to mention she writes other Hitachiincest so that you'll also have that to look forward to! Check out her work!


	17. Reader

**Title: **Reader

**Summary: **A one-shot in which you as the reader discover that the twins' relationship goes beyond that of being brotherly!

**One-Shot: **17

**Word Count: **2915

**Dedication: **RandomFandoms14 for becoming a new reader of mine! It's a strange reason, but there's no better one, ne? I would also like to thank and slightly dedicate this to Ms.K216 as well for reading over this for me!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

You were bored.

It was a fact known by only you, and possibly your classmates seeing as you were just _that_ bored, but it was a definite.

You were simply bored.

You weren't exactly sure _why _you were bored, or what caused such boredom, but you had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the boring lecture you were suffering through on algorithms and equations that would have no further outlook on your future.

How would knowing what 'x' stood for help you pay taxes later on in life?

Of course you couldn't simply say these things out loud, however, because that was, unfortunately, not how life worked.

Or high school.

So you were stuck sitting there, in what could possibly be the most boring class on earth, with the most boring lessons, and the most boring teacher, and the most boring classmates, and _why were you here again_?

Oh, right. Because your parents owned some sort of famous company that you don't really care to know about, and thought it would be a brilliant idea to stick you in what could possibly be the most boring school in the world.

But again, you of course couldn't say these kinds of things because the world was not a wish granting factory.

So you endured the endless amounts of torture that came with each ticking second, eyes glued to the clock that droned on infinitely, each minute longer than the last.

Finally, _finally_, the teacher's voice explained the homework for the day, and you found yourself being the first to rush out of the suffocating classroom and into the possibly more suffocating hallway.

Why did people _have _to be a thing?

Sighing you trudged through the halls, fully intent on leaving the school grounds in order to enjoy your weekend in peace with anime and FanFiction, and maybe even a new manga chapter, if you were lucky.

Unfortunately the world was not in your favour, and you heard someone familiar yell "(Y/N)-chan!" in order to garner your attention.

Sigh.

As much as it wasn't, you could only wish for the world to be a wish-granting factory.

An exasperated smile on your lips you turned to see your friend running up to you, hand waving frantically in greeting and bag clutched tight in her grip. She only slowed in her steps once she was before you, hand placed over her heart as she attempted at breathing, a tired smile on her own lips. "Ah, (Y/N)-chan! So glad I caught you!"

You felt a chuckle slip past your lips as you stared down at your slightly shorter friend, an eyebrow quirked in amusement that matched the smirk now resting on your face. "Nice to see you as well, Tsukia-chan; was there something you needed?"

Tsukia blinked for a moment, trying to remember her reason for requesting your presence in the first place, and snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Ah, got it! There's something I wanted to show you!"

Blinking in silent wonder you opened your mouth to question her, but already found your wrist clenched in her fingers and your arm practically being yanked out of its socket as you were dragged throughout the halls, just barely dodging various people and things.

Despite school having been let out only moments before, students had already filed out or gone to their afterschool activities for the day, leaving only few people to wander the hallways.

"Tsu-chan, we're are we going!?" You finally managed to ask despite the slight burning in your lungs once you finally stopped before your supposed destination.

The girl giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry, (Y/N)-chan. I didn't mean to drag you all over the school like that. I just wanted to show you something!"

You gave her a _'well show me already'_ look, eyes glancing over the beautifully carved door before pausing on the sign identifying it as the school's 3rd abandoned music room. Groaning you wondered if this entire time was simply wasted to drag you into an abandoned room, and you were fully prepared to scold her just in case, when she suddenly opened the doors.

The scent of roses hit you full force and light seemed to blind you as the doors swung inward, revealing to your wide eyes a world of tea, roses, cosplay, and the cutest guys you would most likely ever have the chance of meeting.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

You turned your head to blink owlishly at your friend, slowly processing the words. "Host… Club…?"

She giggled, remembering you were only half Japanese and actually lived in a different country, and smiled softly. "Here in Japan, Host Clubs are these places where females go to drink and be entertained by men. Some are even called Hostess Clubs, where men or lesbians can go to be entertained by women," Tsukia explained, and you nodded along. "Here at Ouran, we have our very own Host Club! Many girls pay to drink tea and be entertained by men."

"Alright, so how does this all work?" You found yourself asking, eyes slowly travelling over each different table with a male sat on a couch, and a group of females before each.

"Well, you have Tamaki Suoh, the Princely type. He's the President and founder of the Host Club." You watched the direction her finger travelled in, pointing to a blonde who was currently staring into some girl's eyes, a blush on her face as they whispered things to each other. You snickered at the display despite yourself, and felt your friend lightly elbow you in your ribs at the rude action. "Hush. Next is Ootori Kyouya, he's the Host Club's manager and Vice President. He co-found the Ouran Host Club. They're both second years." You next saw a tall raven-haired teen with rectangular framed glasses, his dark eyes currently looking in a black notebook before glancing back at his laptop every now and again. "He's the Cool type."

True to his nature you watched as he seemingly switched personas as a few guests approached him, all of them blushing lightly out of embarrassment.

"Then you have Fujioka Haruhi. He's a first year, and new to Ouran, like you. He's the scholar student, and a Natural Host." You nodded, recalling something from earlier on in the year about an honor student having joined Ouran, and briefly wondered why the male looked so feminine.

However you brushed this off as simply having a rather feminine physique, and returned your attention to Tsukia as she continued on, this time pointing over at a young blonde clutching a rabbit and stuffing cake in his mouth with a tall male standing next to him, seemingly indifferent.

"Them, over there? That's Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Takashi; everyone just calls them Mori and Honey, though. They're both third years, and believe it or not the youngest one is the oldest of them all." At your disbelieving expression she laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Yeah, I know, right? Honey-senpai is the Lolita type, and Mori-senpai is the Strong Silent."

You watched as the girls giggled over something the adorable teen had said, and despite not being within hearing distance you could see from Mori's lips moving that he had said something to the young Haninozuka, before leaning over and wiping a smidge of frosting off his cheek. Honey smiled in adoration and most likely thanked the taller male, before returning to his cake.

Looking over all of the hosts, you found your eyes trained on two identical males in the corner of the room who seemed vaguely familiar. "What about them?" You asked, pointing over to the two.

Tsukia squealed, bouncing slightly. "That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! They're the Little Devil type, and are first years. They specialize in forbidden brotherly love."

Indeed they seemed to be engaging in an act that could be considered less than brotherly, seeing as one towered over the flustered other, a hand grasping his chin and their lips centimeters apart.

You blinked slowly, thinking that over. Forbidden brotherly love? It seemed nice enough, and you could use something like that to spice up your otherwise boring lifestyle. You hum, thinking it over, before recalling your other friend, Misani.

"Hey, have you showed Misani-chan this place yet? I bet she'd love it."

At Tsukia's sigh you figured that bringing up Misani may have been a bad idea. Turning your head in slight concern for your friend, you found your hunch to be right seeing as the young heiress was massaging her temple. "Yeah, I did. But she wouldn't stop talking my ear off for _weeks _about how I was wrong for thinking Hikaru and Kaoru would make a cute couple. I eventually just stopped talking to her."

So _that's _why Misani wasn't around anymore.

You felt your wrist once more become trapped within the fingers of the other, and was pulled over to Kyouya. "Enough standing around! It's time you learn about the Host Club up close and personal!"

Before you could object and explain to her that you had plans to watch anime and update your FanFictions, you suddenly found yourself seated on a couch next to Tsukia in front of the infamous Hitachiin Twins.

At your arrival they both titled their head in complete synchronization, pausing in whatever they were doing in the moment prior to your sitting down.

"Ah, new customer?" One noted, a smirk sliding onto his face as he leaned back against the couch.

"Hika, don't be rude." The other reprimanded who you deemed to be Hikaru, before he gave you a soft smile. "Konnichiwa, what's your name?" Suddenly everyone's attention was on you, and you could feel fire in your cheeks as they heated in embarrassment.

"Oh, ah… my name is (Y/A)." You said, avoiding his gaze.

You heard a deep chuckle, and suddenly you felt fingers grasp your chin and your head was titled up, your eyes meeting their amber counterpart. "The shy one, are we? I can do something about that…."

Your cheeks heated more if possible as his breath fanned across your lips, and you stuttered something out only causing more amusement within the other. "Hi-Hikaru?" A voice called from behind the older, causing him to let go of your chin and turn his attention to his twin.

The warm fingers left your flesh, and you breathed in relief once more, shying away from the jealous looks everyone was giving you as you practically hid behind Tsukia.

"I thought…" Kaoru looked torn and hurt, tears welling in his eyes as he looked away from his brother, hands fiddling in his lap. "I thought I was the only one…." He seemed unable to go on, and a tear or two slid down his cheek.

Hikaru himself looked pained as he realized how he had hurt his twin, moving to now cup the other cheek's and force the younger Hitachiin to look him in the eye. "Oh Kaoru…" he murmured, eyes half-lidded and their lips once more only centimeters from touching. "You are the only one…."

Everyone, somehow including you, held their breath and watched the scene, and only did they allow themselves to squeal when the twins' lips brushed momentarily.

It was then you realized you'd be visiting the Host Club more than you'd like.

* * *

Sighing to yourself you shifted the weight of your bag from one arm to the other, watching as Tsukia departed in her personal limo in order to return home. The sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon and bathed everything around it in a soft orange glow, making everything seem beautiful.

Reaching into your pocket for your phone in order to notify your driver, you felt your heart stop when feeling nothing but air.

Frantically you searched your other pocket, and then your bag, before a thought occurred to you.

_The Host Club._

Groaning softly at needing to stay longer you found yourself once more ascending the stairs to Ouran's second floor, the halls empty now that all of the school's extracurricular activities had disbanded for the weekend.

Your dress shoes clicked softly against the waxed floors, and the afternoon sunlight washed in through the windows at your side.

For a moment you considered simply walking home seeing as you didn't live too far away, and it was a nice day out, but you quickly dismissed the idea seeing as if there were an emergency you wouldn't have your phone on you.

Sighing slightly you continued on, fortunately reaching the Host Club's headquarters quicker due to the halls not being as crowded as they had been at the end of the school day.

Your hand grasped the golden knob, the metal cold beneath your fingertips, and slowly turned it, pushing it inward and assuming that it would be void of life.

Hearing a noise from somewhere in the room you turned your attention towards a familiar shock of red hair, belonging to who you assumed to be one of the Hitachiin twins. Opening your mouth you were prepared to make your presence known, before realizing that he was towering over his younger brother, arms caging Kaoru in and pressing his back against the wall.

Gasping softly you closed the door slightly, hiding behind it while spying on the two. Now that the room was virtually empty you could hear what they were saying, and held your breath as you watched the scene.

Your eyes were trained on the infamous twins as the eldest brother's head dipper down, tongue darting out to lick the flesh of his brother's neck. The younger shuddered at the feel of the clear line of saliva on his skin and the warm breath fanning over it. Hikaru's teeth sunk into the juncture between neck and shoulder, and you covered your mouth with one hand as your face burned after hearing the moan that escaped the youngest twin's lips.

"Hi-Hikaru~" he whimpered, and yanked his twin's head up so that their lips met. Your face only seemed to heat up more and more as your watched their lips move in complete sync, and you shifted your weight from one foot to the other.

Hikaru rolled his hips against the other's, and his twin moaned into his mouth at the friction it caused.

Suddenly you heard a creak from somewhere in the door's hinges, and squeaked as it flew inward, causing you to fall flat on the floor.

Groaning you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, and realized the room was suddenly quiet. Eyes glancing upward you saw Hikaru and Kaoru, the latter hiding behind the former with a deep blush and tears in his eyes while the former watched you with a wary gaze.

A tense and awkward silence hung in the air, and you chuckled nervously. "Erm… hi?"

"How much did you see?" Hikaru growled, and you shrunk back slightly under the intimidating gaze. Cut right to the chase, huh?

Standing you brushed off any dust particles clinging to you, and cautiously began making your way over to the infamous duo. "A-Ano… a lot?"

You watched as Kaoru's eyes widened in fear, and something in your heart ached that you could make _anyone_ feel afraid. "What... will you tell?" He asked softly, and you instantly regret ever returning.

Why did you, again?

"Ah… no, no of course not. I promise I won't tell." You smile softly at them, and Kaoru seemed to relax slightly, although Hikaru still seemed on-guard.

"Why should we believe you?"

You faltered slightly, before nodding. "Very, very good question. Indeed, why should you? However, I think you should more be wondering what I would benefit from telling?" You seemed to be wearing Hikaru's already thin patience even thinner, and cleared your throat awkwardly. "Point is, you can trust me. I won't tell."

He studied you for a moment, before finally relaxing, you yourself releasing a breath you were unaware you were holding. Suddenly something occurred to you, and you fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ah, actually, there is... _one_ little thing…."

Hikaru's shoulder's tensed and you waved your hands frantically to calm him. "No, no it's nothing too drastic! It's just…" you paused, face heating up in embarrassment. "Could you guys kiss, again? Just once, for me? Please?"

Amber eyes slowly blinked, processing the request, before a smirk slid onto his face. Turning to his brother he grasped the younger's hips, a grin rivalling the Cheshire's adorning his face. "What do ya say, Kao? One little kiss couldn't hurt, right?"

The person in question blushed deep, hands fisting his brother's uniform jacket. "Wa-Wait, Hikaru…!?"

His words were cut off as identical lips captured his own, killing any further protests as he melted into his brother's touch. Your cheeks heat up as you watched the scene, hands moving to cover your flaming face at the somewhat erotic scene.

Yes, you would definitely be coming back.

* * *

"Sayōnara, Hikaru, Kaoru!" You called after your newfound friends, waving after them.

The both simply waved in return as they walked off, each with one hand in their pocket and the other signaling their leave.

Sighing to yourself you closed your eyes briefly, before sticking your hand in your pocket in order to grab your phone and alert your driver.

Grabbing at nothing but air you almost panicked, before your eyes snapped open and widened as you remembered why you had returned to the formerly abandoned music room in the first place.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okey, new chapter! I actually typed this up a few days ago, but I really wanted to wait a bit after posting Gone so that it wouldn't be some sort of strange triple update thing.

So this one is… new. For this one, I wanted to write a fic in which you as the reader are a student at Ouran and discover the secret relationship between the ever infamous Hitachiin twins!

Since this is different and new and I've never written something like it before, I was sort of nervous about it, so I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you, again, Ms.K216 for reading this over for me before I posted it, because otherwise I probably never would!

I hope everyone has a fantastic day!

~Angie the Author


	18. Karaoke

**Title: **Karaoke

**Summary: **In which the Host Club goes out for karaoke and the twins may take the lyrics a bit too literally.

**One-Shot: **18

**Word Count: **2682

**Dedication: **Snodin for requesting the ball of beauty below.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

"Tono, if you don't mind my asking; why are we here again?"

"Here" pertaining to the somewhat-large building before them; larger than some of the buildings in the lesser known area, but still smaller than the homes of each hosts (save Haruhi). Bolted to the top of the peach coloured plaster was a large microphone made of silver and purple light, small music notes of blue and pink flickering in a pattern and switching every few seconds. Below it strung the words "Sing Out Loud", the name of this godforsaken place.

Of course, when Kaoru asked this, he was fully prepared for the long, pointless rambling of their senpai as he went on about how "they needed to strengthen their bonds as a family" and how "it was a fun commoner activity for them to take part in."

The youngest twin sighed, hip jutting out slightly as he placed one hand on his right hip, his other arm hanging limp at his side. "Yes, but why _here_? It's a commoner's place. Not to mention one, Haruhi isn't with us today, and two, it'd be cheaper to just do it at home. Which leads me to my next question: Kyouya, why are _you _going along with this? I can understand Tono but you know it'd cost more than doing it in the comforts of home."

The aforementioned Shadow King pushed his glasses up, the sunlight glinting off of them and blinding the frames in white. "While that might be true, despite our President's stupidity," he ignored the cry of betrayal from said "President", "this wasn't an overall bad idea. I invited a few girls to join us as well, which should accommodate for the overall costs; not to mention the extra money we'll be gaining from it."

Kaoru rolled his eyes but nonetheless accepted the answer, eyes involuntarily shifting over to look at his twin brother.

The eldest twin's outfit yet again matched with his own: Hikaru with a red button up and a navy blue tie, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and Kaoru with a simple red sweater, the sleeves tinted a dark blue at the wrists and covering his hands; both with matching black slacks and gold bangles hanging at their wrists.

He subconsciously allowed his eyes to drift from the bored expression on his twin's face, the amber orbs traveling lower and lower, admiring the way the outfit looked on him.

He supposed it was a tad narcissistic, but then again he always thought Hikaru looked better in his clothes than he himself did.

Looking back up he squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly face-to-face with the older twin, noses inches apart. A teasing smirk was on his lips and mischief shone clear as day within his eyes, daring Kaoru to deny anything that was to come out of his mouth.

"Like what ya see Kao-ru-Chan~?" He questioned, already knowing the answer, and said person's eyes narrowed at the implication.

"Shut up Hika." He muttered weakly from both the close proximity and his brother's words. He felt like his face was on fire with the blood pooled in his cheeks, and he couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eye as he brushed past the elder, who laughed at his twin's behavior as the two followed the Host Club members inside.

By the time they had entered, Kyouya had already paid for the tickets while dragging off Tamaki, obviously annoyed by the weak flirtation that had no doubt commenced between the girl who was working there and the blonde.

The hallways were narrow, Hikaru and Kaoru being the only ones to be able to comfortably walk side by side within them, and the poor attempt at appropriate décor had Kaoru wrinkling his nose in disgust; an appropriate reaction for the son of a fashion designer, he decides.

At his side his brother makes a remark concerning the action, to which he flushes and playfully hits his twin, who laughed in return.

Doors lined the sides of the walls, spaced feet apart from one another and no doubt leading into other areas for karaoke purposes.

They found there's easily, and discovered that the room was more spacious than they had originally presumed, a table in the center filled with few snacks and a half-couch on either side of it. Across from it stood a stage that took up most of the wall, and two podiums with screens built into them stood tall, no doubt for song selection and lyrics, perfect for solos or duets.

Hikaru whistled in approval, while Kaoru gave a slight nod in agreement; it was nice. The walls were a bland white, and the flooring was a beige carpet, not to mention the couches and table and podiums and stage were all a light gray, but it was still a nice area; the owner just needed to work on the décor a tad more.

The hosts all instantly took their seats; Tamaki and Kyouya on one couch with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori on another.

"…what now?" Kaoru's voice broke the silence with the question they had all been wondering, and Kyouya sighed in response.

"I suppose we might as well begin until the others arrive. Would anyone like to begin?"

Almost immediately Tamaki sprang up, spouting some nonsense about how he as their "wonderful leader" he "would so bravely go up and give a demonstration on the ins and outs of karaoke!"

…only to immediately become confused over how the song selection tablet worked, and asking Kyouya in a feeble voice to come demonstrate.

However despite that, after Tamaki selected a song titled Sakura Kiss, his performance went off without a hitch, and the Hosts discovered that his singing voice was just as amazing as his piano playing. At the end of the song they had all (except Kyouya) politely clapped for the performance; something they regret immediately after when it somehow boosts the blonde's ego, and they wondered how he could be so modest one moment and so egotistical the next.

The moment he was offstage and the moment arose, Honey bounded up to replace him, although he had to ask Mori to assist him in seeing the screen seeing as he was eye level with it and couldn't read the words, nor touch the corresponding buttons.

The song itself was fine, and fit the bubbly blonde's personality flawlessly, although the Hitachiin twins could just barely contain their laughter when Honey insisted that "Takashi" sang the second chorus to AKB48's Sugar Rush.

Needless to say, hearing such a rough voice sing "S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car, say, 'sugar rush!'" was insanely amusing.

Not that they'd ever tell him that, of course.

During Honey (and Mori's) song, though, the guests they had invited arrived, and quietly explained to the sitting hosts their individual reasoning for not arriving, therefore each of them were to sing a song once Honey and Mori left the stage, and Tamaki and Honey sang once more when they were finished.

Nearing the end of the two hours they had rented the room, everyone finally took notice that the only people who had yet to sing were Hikaru and Kaoru (and Kyouya, although after attempting at getting him to sing the first time they all gave up; some more terrified than others) and the only females amongst them (along with Honey and Tamaki) begged them to sing a song - Honey by attempting bribery by cake, and Tamaki giving a pointless speech that no one listened to.

In the end it was Kyouya who managed to convince them to go onstage and sing a song.

Well, more like Kyouya's patience was wearing thin, and when they protested he gave them a look that dared them to defy his wishes.

So, with completely synchronized grumbles under their breath about how unfair it was, and a sly and somewhat mischievous too-well-hidden smirk on Kyouya's face, the infamous duo reluctantly mounted the stage, and began searching through the songs for one acceptable to perform.

After about three minutes a look that no one should ever trust crossed Hikaru's face, and a grin rivaling the Cheshire's tugged at the corners of his lips as he whispered something in Kaoru's ear, who paused in his scrolling to look back at his brother. He blinked slowly, and pondered the idea for a moment, before shrugging and nodding, using the search function to find the song they were looking for.

After turning the song on he made his way to the second podium on the stage, leaving Hikaru to stand at the first one.

Silence reigned for a moment, and the hosts briefly wondered if something was wrong, before Hikaru picked up the microphone on the glass podium and sang into the *windscreen, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Up until that point the hosts and guests had never heard how the twins sounded singing, nor had they considered the thought, and were pleasantly surprised to hear the soft undertone Hikaru's voice held, trapped within a husky and deep sound that was lighter that Mori's but definitely heavier than Honey's or Tamaki's.

Suddenly a soft piano was heard playing from the room's speakers, mixing with his voice and the background snapping as his eyes closed and he continued on, "You got the healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song, until the down, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

The beat took a strange twist, before silence and then, "We got this king sized to ourselves. Don't have to share with no one else," the music now had added instruments, ones the hosts and guests were too distracted to identify, and focused solely on how well it mixed with Hikaru's voice, in perfect time with the beat, "don't keep your secrets to yourself. It's karma sutra show and tell." A background "ooh~" was heard from within the instrumental, and he added on a "yeah" after it.

"Whoa, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer (ooh pulls me closer). It's so subtle~ (so subtle)! I'm in trouble~ (in trouble)! But I'd love to be in trouble with you-."

"-Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

This time it was Kaoru's voice that surprised the hosts, not because of the soft, lilting sound that came from his lips but because of how… _feminine_ it sounded.

Of course they were aware this fact seemed a bit rude, but they had never imagined that despite his voice being softer than his twin's his singing would sound softer and feminine as well.

Nonetheless they allowed themselves to become mesmerized in the sound, the two's voices melding perfectly together, just like everything else they did.

Unfortunately Hikaru continued this time, singing, "You got the healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn-."

Once more they sang simultaneously, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

When they sang again after a slight pause in the beat, there was more to it and they continued to sing together, "You got to give it up to me~! I'm screaming mercy, mercy plea~se. Just like they say it in the so~ng, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!"

The beat changed, becoming quieter with more vocal and adding more of a modern addition to it, while Kaoru, by himself, continued on, "And when you leave me all alone. I'm like a stray without a home."

A sly grin took over his face and he quietly slipped over to Hikaru's side at his podium, leaning against the side of the glass and laying one arm on it to steady his weight as Hikaru smiled at him, watching as the younger sang, "I'm like a dog without a bo~ne. I just want you for my ow~n."

Hikaru inhaled sharply at the mischievous look his younger brother was giving him, hidden away from view of the room's other occupants for only him to see, implying the words meant more than the others knew. "I got to have you babe."

Hikaru swallowed, thankfully feeling up to the task of singing along with his other half, "Whoa~, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer." It was becoming harder to focus on the lyrics, especially when a lustier look tinted the familiar amber orbs and he used the arm not holding the microphone to make a motion as if pulling his twin closer.

"It's so subtle. I'm in trouble," the music slowly began to die, becoming quieter as the two stared at each other, knowing the other hosts and guests were wondering how they already knew the lyrics, "but I'd rather be in trouble with you."

Hikaru later admits that singing his next lines alone became twice as hard, especially after the flirty wink his twin gave him (to which Kaoru snickers at his side saying, "That wasn't the _only _thing that was hard." And laughing at the flustered denial, feeling oddly triumphant at the role reversal.). The music once more became a simple piano, reminiscent of how it began, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want~, yeah."

Kaoru interjected, "Like they say it, in the so~ng. Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye, and get it on~."

The music returned to the way it was moments before, and the eldest twin could feel his resolve weakening as he tried not to jump his twin then and there, with all eyes to see, instead managing to sing, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it o~n! You got the healing that I wa~nt! Just like they say it in the so~ng. Until the da~wn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it o~n babe."

Hikaru dejectedly watched as his twin returned to his place at his own podium, already missing the warmth between them, although that didn't keep him from singing along with the other, "You got to give it up to me~! I'm screaming mercy, mercy plea~se! Just like they say it in the so~ng, until the da~wn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."

He watched as the younger gestured for the elder to come closer, to which he did without complaint, still singing along, "Just like they say it in the so~ng, until the da~wn. Let's Marvin Gaye, and get it o~n. Ooh~."

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Kaoru took his twin's tie and twisted his fingers around it, roughly yanking the other's head down so that their lips met, teeth clashing at the action.

Kyouya sighed, knowing he'd now have to punish the twins for having to give them the task of dealing with dangerous fangirls, a whining Tamaki about how his "sons were doing inappropriate things!" and Honey's innocent questions on the true intentions behind the song's words.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you'd do such activities within the comforts of your bedroom." He voiced his thoughts, pale fingers moving to press against the pounding behind his left eyebrow as a mean to ease the pain already beginning to form within his skull.

Unfortunately this only seemed to give him more to deal with, seeing as they only pulled away briefly, Hikaru's hands gripping his brother's waist and Kaoru staring up at him with a dazed expression, fingers still tangled in the navy neck apparel and wondering why the hell Hikaru's lips were gone why he could still _breathe_ and _feel, _things that felt so insignificant when his lover's lips were on his own.

"Whaddya say, Kao? How about until the dawn we Marvin Gaye and get it on?"

This question only received a numb nod in response and Hikaru practically dragged his brother from the room, the younger stumbling after him and eagerly awaiting what the night had to offer, leaving behind whined complaints, squeals accompanied by nosebleeds, a question of, "Takashi, what did Hika-Chan mean?" and promises of pain soon to come.

And it wouldn't be inflicted upon Kyouya.

* * *

**A/N: **I had way too much fun writing this lol.

*"he sang into the windscreen," **Windscreen: **The part of the microphone you speak into, if the sentence didn't explain that enough.

Enjoy your update~.

~Angie the Author


	19. Bonus 1

**Title: **Bonus .1 (Fluff)

**Summary: **Another Bonus drabble that I think qualifies as crack, but I don't know maybe not (probably not).

**One-Shot: **19

**Word Count: **425

**Dedication: **MyLife2 because I have yet to dedicate something to you! Glad you like the story!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Fluff.

It was everywhere.

Well, he supposes it wasn't fluff specifically, nor was it everywhere, but with how much fluffy and fuzzy stuff covered the room, he figured it was true enough.

At some point he realized he was sitting there, wide and incredulous amber eyes scrolling over the area and mouth gaping open like a fish, but really there was no other appropriate reaction.

Slowly he allowed himself to pinpoint the object of such fluffiness, and found himself staring at his younger brother, who sat in the middle of the mess of fluff with a blush on his cheeks and staring down at his lap.

"Kaoru… what…?"

The person in question lifted his head to smile sheepishly at his older brother, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. "…Angie-San thought there needed to be more fluff?"

The elder tilted his head slightly and blinked owlishly at the other, his expression screaming, "Who!?" but nonetheless he accepted the answer, returning his head to its appropriate position and lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug. "So… what are we going to do with all of this?" He instead questioned, picking up a large teddy bear hugging a heart and shaking his head at the large pink lettering spelling out his name.

He looked over at his twin at the lack of response, and saw him sitting in a large rabbit's lap that doubled as some sort of huge, fuzzy bean bag. He clutched a stuffed animal cat within his hold, and stared up at his elder brother with large eyes that screamed innocence and made his adorableness multiply tenfold.

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at his other half's expression and personality, wondering briefly how it was that Mitskuni was the loli-shota of their group when the youngest member among them seemed much more fit for the job, but nonetheless pulled over a twin bunny beanbag and made sure the two were pulled as close as they could to one another, making them meld and seem like one being. Content with such he let himself fall back into the soft and comfortable lap of the large animal and wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders, pulling him into his side and closing his eyes as he rested his head against the identical locks of reddish-orange hair.

Later on when the maids search for their teenage masters they discover them within a spare room that could rival Haninozuka Mitskuni's in stuffed animals and fluffiness, curled around one another in the lap of an over-sized stuffed rabbit.

* * *

**A/N: **So here is your usual dose of twincest! This one is a break from all of the twin kisses because even though they're amazing, some of you may enjoy something more brotherly in fluff than incest-y, y'know? This can be seen as them dating or just some brotherly love between them, your choice!

Have a hattastic day!

~Angie the Author

P.S. "Angie-San though there needed to be more fluff?" I so broke the Fourth Wall oops.

**EDITED A/N: **SOI'MWRITINGTHISAUTHOR'SNOTEHOURSAFTERIWROTETHISONE-SHOTANDIWASGOINGTOSAVEITTOPOSTUNTILLATERBUTIJUSTFOUNDADOCUMENTFORANOTHERSTORYTHATITHOUGHTDELETEDANDAMCURRENTLYREALLYHAPPYSOHEREYAGOANOTHEREARLYUPDATE.


	20. Discovery

**Title: **Discovery

**Summary: **During a thunderstorm Hikaru discovers the weights Kaoru bears.

**One-Shot: **20

**Word Count: **1528

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Flaming Kyuubi-Chan for being the most adorable, sweetest thing ever. She is fantastical, _fantabulous _even, so go read her stories!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Thunder cracked the sky outside his window and lightning lit the air, causing Kaoru to jolt, a fresh wave of tears stinging his eyes. His palms pressed fiercely against his ears and he curled into himself, a flashlight illuminating the darkness within his blanket fort and shielding him from the outside world. Terror flashed in his eyes and he closed the amber orbs, praying, _wishing_ that Hikaru sat there beside him, banishing his fears to an endless abyss.

But he wasn't.

And it _hurt_.

But it was okay, he reasoned quietly to himself, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. Because Hikaru was with Haruhi at the moment, being _her _knight in shining armour. Yes, he would love if his brother were at his side instead, but Hikaru was with who he loved, and Kaoru refused to call the eldest Hitachiin and take that from him.

Through his hands he could hear as more thunder shook the air outside, and cried out, a choked sob leaving him.

From somewhere outside his blanket fort he heard the sound of his cellphone piercing through the crackling of thunder as it mingled with lightning and his own cries, and he cursed himself for leaving the device on the nightstand.

For a moment he considered simply ignoring the call, and allowing himself the small of comfort his area gave him, but then a brief moment of panic overcame him.

What if it was Hikaru? What if something happened and he or Haruhi are hurt?

Gathering his diminishing courage he crawled out of the small opening under the blankets piled above his and his brother's mattress, ends tied to the bed posts and keeping it airborne while sheets lay atop it, adding an additional weight but still blocking any remaining space.

He sat still for a moment, trying to pinpoint where the ringing was coming from while also allowing his eyes to attempt at adapting to the darkness. The ringtone he had chosen for his brother continued on, lighting up to indicate it was ringing, and he grabbed it.

Swallowing he flipped it open and accepted the call just as it was about to end, and shakily asked, "He-Hello?"

Cursing himself for the stutter to his words he listened as his brother released a sigh of relief from his end of the line, no doubt having worried after having to wait so long. _"Kaoru! I was worried when you didn't answer. Are you okay?"_

_**No.**_

He wanted to say no, wanted to beg his brother to return home and shield him from the terrors the thunder in the night brought, but an image of Haruhi, alone in the same position he was, caused him to pause. "Ye-Yeah. M'fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a brief moment of silence that stemmed from the question, and Kaoru would have repeated the question if not his brother saying quietly, _"Gomenasai, Kaoru. I honestly didn't think it'd be this bad when I checked the weather this morning and I figured you'd be fine and I swear if I knew it'd be a thunderstorm I would have stayed home today-."_

His rambled apology was cut off by Kaoru giggling at his brother's worry, momentarily forgetting about the storm raging outside his home. "Daijoubu, Hika. I'm alright. Besides, you have Haruhi to take care of, ne?" The question was supposed to be a teasing remark at his brother's expense to calm him down, but he supposed it was a bad time for at that moment thunder roared, bursting through the rain's pattering at the windows and causing his voice to crack at the end from fear and his mouth to emit a squeak.

"_I'm coming home."_ Hikaru stated, and Kaoru could hear as the eldest began to gather his things, no doubt to depart from the Fujioka's home.

"NO!" Kaoru cried, albeit a tad too loudly, and despite himself blushed from embarrassment. "I-I mean…." He sighed, forcing himself to block out the sounds of the storm in order to quench his brother's determination and keep him with the girl of his dreams. He would feel terrible if the elder gave up on Haruhi for the night for him, even if it was what he wanted. "You have Haruhi to take care of, ne? I don't want to take that from you. You could take care of her tonight, and maybe even confess…."

"_I don't want to do anything if you're hurting, Kaoru!"_ Hikaru's voice yelled through the phone, and Kaoru's heart clenched with emotion at the thought that Hikaru still didn't want to abandon him.

It was a ridiculous notion, Hikaru abandoning his twin, especially for a _girl_, but he knew that they couldn't stay together forever and sometimes the fear couldn't help but conquer him.

"I'm fine Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, just as a particularly loud clap of thunder struck the sky. He jumped, and quickly spoke into the mouthpiece of his cell phone, "Gomenasai Hikaru, check on Haruhi for me. Oyasuminasai." and ended the call, ignoring his brother's shout of, _"Kaoru wait-!"_

He sighed in relief, collapsing back on the bed before springing up once more as the thunderstorm outside cruelly reminded him that, well… there was a _thunderstorm _outside.

Crawling back into his makeshift tent he curled into a ball, burying his face in his knees and wishing that he was somewhere else.

_**~Line Break~**_

Hikaru sighed as he stared at the crudely made makeshift tent, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed as soft whimpers and barely-suppressed sobs met his ears. Softly dropping his book bag to the ground he pulled his soaked clothing from his skin, reveling in the loss that was the clinging of his jeans. Carefully maneuvering onto the bed he felt the mattress dip beneath his weight, and slipped under the various sheets in order to enter the comfortable shelter.

A pang of sympathy-laced guilt surged through him as he took in the sight of his sobbing brother, curled in a ball and tear streaks staining his face.

"Oh, Kaoru," he murmured, and despite trying to have been discreet in the beginning he found himself pulling the younger into his chest, fully intent on protecting him from the storm outside.

The younger twin gasped in surprise, hands curling into light fists against the other's chest and staring up at his brother with wide, red-rimmed eyes. "Hi-Hikaru…?" He stammered out, voice shaky and body trembling from the terror that stemmed from being trapped by three of his worst fears.

The twin in question cringed at the disbelief in the younger's voice, and silently praised himself for coming home despite the other's wishes whilst scolding himself for leaving Kaoru alone in the first place.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me." He whispered, pulling the other closer and nuzzling his nose into the familiar locks. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, and warmth filled the eldest at the thought. "I'm so sorry…."

All earlier thoughts of protesting and urging his brother to return to their only female friend's side flew out the window and the weight of his worries and fears finally crushed him, tears spilling out at full force now and sobs wracking his body. He clung desperately at his brother, some part of him reprimanding him for attaching himself to his twin while another failed to care.

Tears stung Hikaru's own eyes, a weakness and vulnerability that he only cared to show around his other half. He tightened his hold around the younger, a way to anchor them both to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…." He murmured apologies over and over, though they could never think to scratch the surface of how sorry he was at that moment, never think to appease the pain he felt as his twin cried in his arms.

Somehow Kaoru had gathered the strength to respond through his wails, words cracked and garbled and something only Hikaru could understand. _"Just don't leave me! Promise me you'll never leave!"_

He heard the desperation within those words, the plea for him to _promise _for Hikaru to swear that despite what happened he would never leave his twin alone, and the eldest heir realized that this went far beyond one night left alone during a storm. The desperate cry, begging for help that only his twin could supply, was filled with the pain and suffering he had endured throughout many months, watching from afar as Hikaru and Haruhi became closer while wondering if they'd ever be alright again.

Hikaru hated hearing how broken his twin sounded, hated hearing how he seemed to be giving up, and hearing the wish that they could stay together through everything, hated hearing how Kaoru seemed so positive that Hikaru would abandon him, as if he'd already accepted it as fact.

The storm outside was long forgotten, the rain softening and thunder rarely crackling anymore, although lightning still struck the ground. The ground could be split in half and the Gods could be inflicting their fury open the world and they wouldn't care as long as they were both okay.

"_I promise."_

And he was fully intent on keeping it.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is a completely different ending than I had intended for it, starting from, "'Yeah. Yeah, it's me,' he whispered, pulling the other closer and nuzzling his nose into the familiar locks. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, and warmth filled the eldest at the thought. 'I'm so sorry….'"

At first it was supposed to be cute and fluffy and now it's a big ball of angst.

It's also a tad confusing, and I meant to add in a scene where Hikaru was trying to decide between Haruhi and Kaoru, but apparently I never got to that, so it seems like I'll just be writing Choice again and naming this something different. So yeah, please ignore the horrible title and summary; this chapter went differently than I originally intended.

Also I'm at 20 prompts! Yay! I've decided that ever 11 chapters I'll do something special (since I fucked up and Chapter 11 was the special chapter instead of chapter 10) and I have _no _idea what I'm going to do about it. At first I was just going to do some sort of Q &amp; A thing, and just have you guys ask me questions on this chapter for me to answer in the next one (personal, story related, character related, etc.), but then I was like, "Nah they probably wouldn't like that and I'd have no idea how to write it to deal with Ouran/the twins" so I threw that one out the window!

So instead, I'm asking you guys! What do you think I should do for my next "Special Edition" chapter? Should I post a regular shot? Should I do something special with requests? Should I go along with the Q and A after all? Should I do the same thing I did with the last Special Edition? I have no idea! So PM or Review ideas, requests, or simply constructive criticism/comments!

By the way, sorry that I forgot to update last week! This one wasn't done yet, and the others I'm working on are really long and still in progress! Maybe I'll do a double update next week to make up for it….

Ignore any errors in this author's note, I got lazy and only felt like reading through and editing the document. I sort of just gave up and decided to finally edit the highlights and add in some Spell Check by the time I got to the line break. Oops.

Thank you for reading, and please review~!

~Angie the Author


	21. Special Edition 1

**Title: **Special Edition .1

**Summary: **Welcome to the Host Appreciation Club! (Special Edition .1)

**One-Shot: **21

**Word Count: **2541\. **Omake (1): **655\. **Omake (2): **623\. **Total: **3819.

**Dedication: **Flaming Kyuubi-Chan, LunarFanGoddess, Ms.K216, Snodin, Izzyboopers, Lala the Screaming Fangirl, xx-flawlesspizza-xx, and MyLife2 for cooperating and unknowingly helping me with this Special Edition! I'd also like to thank you for not questioning the somewhat-strange questions I asked of you. I hope you like it! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

_In addition, I don't own any characters in this one-shot. While I may have designed the characters and the idea of/for them, they are solely based on my friends and I take no ownership whatsoever over them. These characters' personalities were crafted with the thought of my friends in mind, and are simply for the sake of entertainment and amazingness. Enjoy._

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" She spoke above the low murmur that was set throughout the room, hoping to gather everyone's attention easily. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for the others surrounding her to quiet down. When they made no move to she repeated, "May I _have _your _attention _please?"

As she stressed "have" and "attention" she somehow gathered the attention of the room's occupants, who turned their heads to look at her from their areas around the large conference table. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiled politely. "Thank you. Now, may the _real _Slim Shady please stand up?"

She was no doubt referring to earlier when someone from Ouran's office area had called requesting for Slim Shady's presence. However, when they called back not ten minutes later, she figured that someone else had gone in his place.

From somewhere in the back of the room a young male stood up, dressed casually, and slung a bag over his shoulder. Muttering to himself he left the room, everyone's eyes silently tracking his movements.

An awkward silence filled the air before the "head" of the table laughed a bit, licking her lips nervously. "Well, alright then!" More silence accompanied her words, although now everyone's eyes were on her.

She blinked, before sighing and smiling, pushing her large glasses higher up on her nose as they fell. "Alright! Now, as President of the Host Appreciation Club I shall start this meeting!"

Some clapped just for the point of theatrics, while others simply stayed silent, although smiles were present on their faces.

Picking up a clipboard that had been left abandoned on the table before her, she shifted her weight from one leg to another, silently reveling in the feeling of being taller than her fellow club members, if only for a brief moment. "First order of business: we have a new member! Everyone, I'd like you to welcome Maia! Maia, could you please stand and tell us one thing about you?"

At the sound of her name a girl's head shot up from whatever she had been doing within her notebook, and stood. At the sound of the chair's legs scraping against the floor caused her to blush lightly, and the eyes that were now trained on her and her every movement only caused it to deepen.

"Um, hi! I'm Maia and uh… I like pizza? And anime! And… well a lot of other things." She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt, which pictured some food pun that would later have to be recorded for future reference, then sat back down.

"Okay, thank you, Maia! As you know, I'm Angel, first year student here at Ouran's Private Academy and President of the Host Appreciation Club!" The aforementioned President grinned, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Maia, going around the table, this is our first member of the Host Appreciation Club, Missy!"

A girl whose brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail smiled shyly as she readjusted her glasses, giving the newest member of their club a half wave. "Heyo. I'm also here on Mondays for the Anime and Manga Club, with a few of our fellow members. Gives a good start to the week. Second year."

"Oh, that's cool! Where does it gather?" With how not-busy her schedule had been since transferring to Ouran, it would be nice to join another club; especially one where Otaku like her could gather.

Clearing her throat Angel gave them a slightly annoyed look, its effect marred by the cat ears headband resting in her own light brown locks and the way the corner of her mouth twitched as a sign of holding back a smile. "If we could continue, there are other people of the Club to introduce."

Both huffed quietly and complied, although each with a soft smile and the addition of Missy signing that she would explain later on.

"Next we have Ms.K, one of the first members of the Host Appreciation Club and – technically – Vice President."

Said person stood, hair more red than brown and pulled into a ponytail that matched her green-gold eyes perfectly. The interesting color sparkled when she smiled, politely reaching out a hand to her new comrade. "Nice to meet you! I'm a third year whose taking Creative Writing classes at Ouran's community and also a member of the Avatar the Last Airbender fanclub; we gather earlier in the week."

The hand of Ms.K was pale in comparison to the slightly tanned one of Maia, but it was overlooked as they shook, the latter smiling sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you, too."

As they both retook their comfortable positions, Ms.K silently wondering if she had made a good impression, Angel continued, "Our third member is currently away for an important matter, but later on she'll be joining us via video chat. Such would have been arranged before today's club session started, but I didn't feel like bothering her, and I wasn't sure about time zones, and she's all busy, and the internet was jacked up-." she paused as she realized she was rambling, and cleared her throat, feeling her face heating up. "Long story short, she'll be joining later in the meeting. However, everyone else is present, including Kat, another one of our long-standing members!"

She directed their attention to said girl, who smiled brightly at their newest member and her potential friend. "Hi, Maia! Obviously I'm Kat and I like cats! Second year!"

Her skin was pale, just as Ms.K's was, although it was the prefect contrast to the bright blue eyes and light brown hair she also sported, pinned so that it was wrapped in a bun. Sticking out her own hand as a mean to shake the other's, she was happy when the action was politely carried out, and instantly knew that she and the others would be taking a liking to this girl and would welcome her into their "family" with open arms.

"Our fifth member is Izzy, a –second? Third? year – student."

Said person rolled her eyes slightly, although it obviously was to have nothing meant by it judging by the smile present on her face. "Third year. But I'm in advanced classes for college purposes." Turning her attention now to Maia she grinned. "And hey, I'm Izzy, as Angel so politely stated for me," cue and embarrassed blush from said female, "and I look forward to being in this club with you."

Maia grinned in response to the politeness of her new comrade, silently surprised by how many warm and welcoming people were members of the club. "Thanks, I can't wait to work with you, too!"

Silence loomed in the air for a moment, Angel no doubt now self-conscious and wondering if she had been talking too much for too long and if she had been rude by introducing everyone in place of them. Sensing the drop in introductions, a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that looked more black than anything rolled onyx eyes at the antics of her friends and smiled awkwardly, but politely, at the most recent edition to the club. "Uh, hi, Maia. Sorry about them, erm… I'm Lala, although I also go by Angie, and I'm a second year."

"Hi, Lala." Maia said just as awkwardly, and Angel cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Wow, okay, um, our final and most recent – before you – remember is Kyu-Chan! She's my fellow first year and Vice President!" She grinned brightly, gesturing to a dark female who sat in a chair closest to Angel. The most recently introduced was oblivious to – or maybe didn't care about – the introductions sequencing around her, and Angel tapped the braided bun atop her head lightly, nodding in approval when her friend gave the others a half wave and ignoring when her arm was poked in return. At the confused stare she explained, "While Kyu-Chan has only been a member for a month or two, I already consulted and planned things out with her before the club was established. Before she became Vice President Ms.K was, so to make things fair Ms.K still holds the position for Vice President. They share it, in a sense. If that makes any sense."

It did enough for Maia to simply nod in response.

Looking down at her clipboard, and then checking her watch, Angel then nodded happily. "Alright great, that only took about ten minutes. Next up on our agenda we have the new schedule printed out for everyone." Passing out a calendar charting out the current month and each day of it, she directed her attention to Maia, who seemed lost to what they were already accustomed to.

With the knowledge that she was a new member, the person closest to her, Lala, helpfully informed her that they were the Host Appreciation Club, and being a Club that appreciates Ouran's own Host Club, every week they would discuss and "fangirl" over a new pairing within the club or one of its members.

"Remember, girls," Angel would frequently remind them, "fangirl is not an obsession. It's an art."

Before Maia could question what their current week's topic was, Angel beat her to the punch by announcing, "I'm happy to inform you all that this week's Host Appreciation will be dedicated to Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the Host Club's Little Devils!"

Few of the members clapped, including Angel herself –or as much as you could whilst holding a clipboard – while Kyu just stared at the club members in amusement.

Curiously, Maia raised a hand, an action Angel dismissed as being unnecessary, and asked, "Would that be counted as a Pairing or simply Member?" From what she had gathered from her own personal travels to the Host Club, the twins were inseparable beings, only few people having physically seen them apart, and she wondered if they would be "appreciated" at the same time or if it was simply thought of as one of many pairings.

"Good question!" Angel said, grinning at the latest member. "Hikaru and Kaoru are obviously attached at the hip, but they are their own separate beings, so we recognize them together as simply being a ship." She explained, pulling out a laptop from inside of her bag and hooking it up to a projector. "However on days where we only talk about Kaoru or only talk about Hikaru, then sometimes the other twin will come up in the midst of conversation.

A bright light lit up the TV that was facing the club as it switched on, and Angel clapped her hands, the lights shutting off and allowing the iridescent light of the flat screen before them to be their only mean of illumination. The image on the screen was that of a PowerPoint, titled "Host Appreciation Club: Twincest" in orange and blue. Tapping the "enter" key on her keyboard she shifted her clipboard in her arms and began the week's first meeting, allowing the PowerPoint to be a largescale model.

"Alright, first order of business, today we'll be discussing twincest and any new discovered developments within Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship. Any questions before we begin, because I won't be taking any until after."

She half-expected Maia to raise her hand and question how the discussion worked, but when she didn't she shrugged. Said girl simply assumed that all would be explained in due time, and that any questions that arose could be addressed after the discussion.

"Okay, let's begin. Who wants to go first?"

At first there was only silence and much awkward staring, before Ms.K gave in and stated, "Last week I went ice skating with my family and saw them ice skating together. It was so adorable! And it was so cool because Kaoru was actually better at ice skating than Hikaru was and had to teach him how to and oh my Gosh it was just so fluffy!" As she spoke her speaking sped up in the slightest and her voice got a tad higher, although it wasn't much of a difference to her normal voice, just a noticeable one.

Angel squealed – or more like screamed, they'll never know – at that information, losing the professional air she had to her only moments before. "Oh my God you need to tell me all about it – well, not right now obviously, but maybe later because to be honesty this _needs _to be discussed, like, the necessity of it, because can't you just imagine the twins ice skating and Kaoru having to help Hikaru and it's just so wonderful-" a poke in her arm stopped her ramblings, and despite the weak glare directed at her friend, she was grateful for Kyu's interruption, knowing she would continue to ramble otherwise.

Before anyone could speak, Lala raised her hand, admitting, "I heard Hikaru and Kaoru talking to each other day in Foreign Language and, well…" She blushed, remembering the sweet kisses and confessions they shared within the abandoned Foreign Language room during lunch break, thinking they were alone. Unfortunately for them – and fortunately for her – she had been on her way to the cafeteria when she noticed them. Of course she'd never admit that class hadn't _actually _been in session, and she had just managed to have a quick peek at their private study session, but still. It was the thought (and sight) that counts.

"Sigh. As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, as well as see what progress you girls have made concerning your FanFictions and investigations, time is limited. Now, reminders time."

Clicking another key on her laptop, a slide showing a calendar popped up, revealing different dates in orange and blue. "Now remember: this week the theme is Romeo and Juliet, no doubt the twins playing those roles. So make sure you have tissues if you attend the Host Club; it will be heartbreaking. Next weekend we have the Hosts Picnic, and there's a ball next month. Also, Ms.K, Snodin, and I have managed to convince Kyouya to allow a trip to American between the Hosts and Host Appreciation Club, as well as some other guests who manage to find the time to join us. That will be in a few months, however."

Maia blinked, processing the information. "…How does she know so much about the Hosts Club's schedule without being a member herself?"

Izzy snorted lightly, drawing her attention away from her notebook briefly enough to address their newest member. "With how much gossiping she does with Renge, and deals she makes with Kyouya, she may as well be a Host. She ends up making all these deals and promises with Kyouya and somehow manages to get valuable information."

The girl's eyes widened slightly at this, the thought of someone being that close to the Host Club intriguing her.

"Angel isn't that powerful, honestly. She just spends a lot of time on this club. We all do." Lala looked around the table, eyes glittering as she watched Angel arguing with Missy, Kat, and Kyu over whether cats or dogs were better and which the twins would prefer, for whatever reason. "If not for the sake that we're friends, than for that we're family."

* * *

_**Omake**_

Before their own private discussion could continue, Skype's call notification rang through the air, and Angel rushed to accept the call before it could either A) be dismissed or B) annoy her to death.

It took a moment for the call to connect fully, Angel blaming her slow-ass laptop, and even when it did it froze for a second when first opening. Clicking it cautiously, Angel growled as her assumptions proved correct, and the application reported that it failed to respond. However, before she could be fully irritated, Skype responded again, and the screen showed the image of woman with dark brown pulled into a sleek high ponytail, her blue eyes shining behind thin oval glasses as she smiled brightly at the camera.

"Finally! I was afraid you would never answer." The video wasn't of the highest quality, and at times the computer would freeze for a second, but it went unnoticed as it had yet to affect the call itself.

The young female in question pouted, pushing her glasses up once more. "Tell that to my shitty laptop. Anyways! Enough of that. Maia, meet Kristin. She's the club's _other _President. Kristin, this is Maia."

Hastily Maia stood, smiling weakly but cheerfully at the camera that was turned towards the table. "Konnichiwa, Kristin-san!"

The woman, now identified as Kristin, simply laughed, waving off the kind gesture. "No need for the formality. We're all friends and family here. You can just call me Kristin."

Maia nodded, happy with the answer, before confusion slid onto her face. "Ah, alright. But if I may ask; why aren't you here? And what do you mean by 'other President'?"

They all looked at Angel and Kristin expectantly, the longer-standing members already knowing the answer but finding it amusing nonetheless, while few of the newer ones (save Kyu) had yet to learn such news themselves.

Angel sighed, while Kristin simply grinned. The younger female shot her elder a weak glare, before turning her attention back to the other club members. "Kristin is the President and leads us when we're having a HikaHaru or KaoHaru appreciation week. Or just appreciating Haruhi in general. Actually, it's a matter of she leads the heterosexual appreciation weeks and anything involving Haruhi, while I do the opposite and lead the homosexual appreciation weeks and anything that _doesn't _involve Haruhi."

"And I'm currently on a book-signing tour." Kristin chirped to answer the initial question, seeing as her friend and fellow club member had decided not to.

"…why don't you want anything to do with Haruhi?"

The question was innocent enough and simply born of curiosity on Izzy's part, but it made their club President scowl and cross her arms over her chest in irritation. "Because Haruhi is a crossdressing bitch who can't keep her hands off of the Host Club. She completely ruins my OTPs! And the worst part is, I have no real reason to hate her! She's a completely sound character who searches for further improvement and character development as the series continues on, and while she doesn't have to be a fan favourite, there's no reason to dislike her either!"

She pouted, her answer sounding completely logical to her own ears, while many of the other character- I mean _club members_, stared at her with either wide eyes or amused smiles – few having both. Behind them Kristin had sighed, looking weary as though she had heard such a rant on multiple occasions, and simply smiled. "I don't know. That's her. I think Haruhi with one of the twins would be adorable, honestly."

Angel pouted at the answer, sighing, before remembering what she had been doing prior to Kristin's call. "Kris-chan! Tell Missy and Kyu-Chan that Hikaru and Kaoru would prefer a cat over a dog!"

Izzy sighed as Maia seated herself, returning to her task of doodling in her notebook and murmuring something about 1st years and having a long meaning ahead of them.

* * *

_**Omake (2):**_

Maia walked quietly beside Angel as the girl rambled on about nonsense, firing off questions and then answering herself. The meeting had ended 10 minutes prior, and the other members had long since left, leaving the President and newest member to wander the halls of Ouran by themselves as they made their way to the school grounds.

She thought back to earlier in the day when she had initially met everyone, and then moments of confusion she had felt whilst she watched everyone and thing. Usually she was all for meeting new people and making new friends, but due to being a new student and being unsure of how things in the club worked, it left her confused and curious as to how people who hadn't known one another for long could work together as if they were built to cooperate.

She recalled Kristin, the second President, and briefly remember something from earlier on in the day about "Snodin" and how in the meeting Angel had explained that the third member of the club was away for an important business matter. Somewhere in the back of her head recognition rang the doorbell, and she wondered for a moment if the two could be the same person.

Before her thoughts could continue, however, she felt something hard smashing into her head, and she stumbled back as pain struck her skull. Trying to focus proved a task harder than it should have been, and she realized vaguely that at some point she had collapsed onto the floor. From somewhere to the side she heard laughter, and it only seemed to increase as she moaned, cradling her head at the headache she now had.

Once she was finally sure that she was aware enough to stand, she looked over to see Angel flashing her an apologetic smile, although hints of mirth swam in her eyes. "Sorry for laughing, it was just amusing seeing you walk into a door at high speeds."

At the comment Maia then realized that so lost in her thoughts she had been she had managed to run into the front doors of the school, and now that she wasn't focused on the aching in her head she noticed the throbbing in her nose.

Another moan of pain escaped her lips, sending her new friend into a fit of giggles, and despite the pain she had managed to inflict upon herself Maia managed to send the other girl an annoyed glare.

The younger female simply stuck her tongue out through a smile, before opening the door and slipping out into the cool November air. Maia followed after with a sigh, thankful for the relief that the breeze brought to her headache as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

Unfortunately her limousine had yet to arrive to retrieve her and take her home, but Angel's had long since come for her, the driver patiently waiting outside of the car.

As they walked towards the long car, one more amused than the other at the previous events, Maia curiously asked, "What do you want to be when you're older?"

The question was random and for a second Maia wondered if she came off as strange, but Angel simply hummed, "Author. I write FanFiction sometimes." A chuckle. "Actually, I write twincest."

Maia hummed as well in response. It was believable. Based on the girl's speech and how she carried about her discussion, she could see the other female writing in life, even if it were FanFiction or twincest. Actually…

"Do you know Angie the Author?"

The shorter brunette simply winked in response, slipping into her limo and closing the door, leaving Maia to wonder for a moment what the school year would be bringing her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Woah_.

So, actually, _PerfectingSilence _and _EmotionalDreamer101 _(think that's your penname, can't remember off the top of my head) were supposed to be in this, but the former answered when I was already through the introductions and the latter has yet to answer my PM, so they weren't in it. So really sorry!

Okay, so, this is my latest Special Edition that took me forever to do! Everyone in this was someone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed on this story! Then I had to ask them all a few sorta strange questions. The chronological order was based on the day that every individual followed/favourited on, and then I had to order them chronologically after that, and then I had to plan out how to describe their personalities and appearances and God this took forever but it's done!

I hope that both those who were in it and those who are reading liked this! And also, thank you for not questioning why I asked you those questions.

The Omakes were sorta special because Snodin was originally supposed to be in the story, but then I really liked Lala's ending so she ended up being involved in a Bonus thing, and the second one I just wanted to break the fourth wall a bit more than I should've (referencing to when I also broke it in the 1st omake).

**A Bit of Advertising: **The moment that Ms.K216 was talking about is featured in her (former?) one-shot collection _Two of a Kind: Twins Together_.

The moment that Lala the Screaming Fangirl talked about is featured in chapter 2 of her one-shot collection _HikaKao Special – A Different Type of Love_, and based off of her former story An Attempted Confession.

And last but not least, Snodin's book signing tour was a way to congratulate her for her new book, _Sun Child: A Meerkat's Tale_. It seems like an interesting story, and you can find it on Amazon!

Hope you have a nice day, and have fun with your triple update~!

~Angie the Author

**PS. **This was way too long to read through, so I just sent it through Spell and Grammar Check. Sorry for any errors!


	22. Eyes

**Title: **Eyes

**Summary: **"You have beautiful eyes."

**One-Shot: **22

**Word Count:**

**Dedication: **Fuck I ran out of people to dedicate this to… um….

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

"You have beautiful eyes."

The speaker of such a sentence watched in amusement as amber eyes widened, the owner of them choking on his water and a flush staining his face. "Wha-What?" He finally managed to gasp out, staring incredulously at the elder.

Hikaru chuckled at the antics of his younger brother, before shoveling a stacked square of pancake into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully he stared his brother in the eye and repeated, "You. Have. Beautiful. Eyes."

His other half's eyes narrowed skeptically, wondering briefly where such a comment stemmed. "…Hikaru we're identical. Our eyes are the exact same."

Said person shrugged, swallowing his breakfast and ridding his throat of the admittedly delicious meal. "Doesn't mean they are." Seeing the confusion on the younger's face he sighed, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like, "Sigh Kaoru why" whilst thinking of a way to elaborate. "Your eyes…" He sighed once more, gathering his thoughts and staring at his brother in nearly identical orbs with an all-too-serious look that made Kaoru blush.

"We're identical but the way our eyes express things aren't. Your eyes say everything. But then, they don't. Your eyes… they're a mystery. They glow when you're happy and darken when you're sad, yet fail to convey any true emotion. Your eyes masking everything save the faintest hints of emotion, but there's a world in there even I have yet to know about." He paused, chuckling, then gave his brother a soft smile. "Your eyes are just…you. I love it."

Kaoru failed at comprehending thoughts in that moment, let alone coherent words that would string themselves into phrases, settling on allowing an "intelligible" stammer of, "Wai- wha-?" to leave his lips.

Hikaru sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time within the last hour. "Baka."

Before Kaoru could protest the eldest stood and leaned over, lips brushing against the younger's forehead. "Come on. We'll be late for class."

He straightened, ruffling Kaoru's hair as he walked pass. The younger Hitachiin stilled, then sighed, slumping down in his seat and trying to calm his frantically beating heart. "Baka…."

* * *

**A/N: **So funny story, a few weeks ago I was going through Ms.K216's story _Two of a Kind: Twins Together_, and almost reported myself for abuse. Oops.


	23. Lemon

**Title: **Lemon

**Summary: **"There ya go," he was praised, and could taste the juices tingling on his tongue, his body wanting to draw back but his mind wanting to go strong. "Suck on it. Get used to it."

**One-Shot: **23

**Word Count: **1000

**Dedication: **FUCK. UM. Wild Rhov for giving me the inspiration for this?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

_**Warning: **__NSFW, could possibly turn this fic rated M; especially if I write Dream. Hardcore Hitachiincest, so if you want something fluffy go back to last chapter. Enjoy~._

* * *

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, nose involuntarily wrinkling. He could feel it against his lips, _smell_ it, and instinctively pulled away, only for a hand to keep him there.

"Nu-uh, Kao. You said you would," Hikaru whispered, and his younger brother could practically picture the Cheshire cat grin stretched across the elder's face.

Cringing as the realization that _yes_, he had said so, hit him, he chanced a glance at his twin, silently wishing, _begging_, that this punishment not happen.

Of course luck failed to be on his side when he needed it most.

"Come on, it won't be so bad." The tender promise that left his lips almost sounded sincere, and if it weren't for the mischievous look shining in the amber orbs that proved Hikaru was getting enjoyment out of this, he would've believed him. "Open your mouth."

It wasn't the order so much as what he knew would be inserted in his mouth that had him stubbornly shaking his head, this being one of the rare moments he truly managed to adopt the Hitachiin stubbornness that ran through his bloodline and standing – _sitting _– against his brother.

"Don't make my get rough," the growled warning was the only thing keeping him from objecting once more, and he glanced up once more at his brother, knowing just _how _rough his twin could get in situations like these. This thought in mind he reluctantly parted his lips a little, eyes narrowing almost as if preparing himself.

"Lick it," he ordered.

Gingerly he stuck his tongue out, tiny and hesitant, and as soon as something landed upon his tastebuds he drew back.

A sigh. "You're just making it harder on yourself."

Suddenly his mouth was stuffed. He cried out in shock around the large object, tears springing to life in the corners of his eyes, but he forced himself not to pull away; he could handle this much.

"There ya go," he was praised, and could taste the juices tingling on his tongue, his body wanting to draw back but his mind wanting to go strong. "Suck on it. Get used to it."

He squeezed lightly with his lips and sucked, but almost immediately attempted at pulling away from the taste. Unfortunately a warm hand was threaded through his locks, keeping him there.

"Not yet. Keep sucking."

He tried, but sucking something this large failed to be proven simple. He moaned, the tears he had once managed to keep at bay once more stinging his eyes. Still, this was punishment, and the last thing he wanted to do was prove himself weak by backing out.

"That's good, Kao. You're doing good. Keep going."

Once more he tasted liquid on his tongue and moaned in disgust, although the hand on his head kept him from drawing away.

"A little more. Really suck it."

He felt a rougher force, something slamming against his mouth, and cried out in protest.

"Don't stop, Kaoru. You're almost there. Suck it more. Almost… there."

His face tightened up, the awful liquid now trailing down and no doubt sticking to the inside of his throat. There was just so much! He attempted at coughing, but his mouth was filled, making it an almost impossible task – at least, not without making even more of a mess.

"Swallow it, Kao. Drink it all down."

He gulped and sputtered more, trying to grant his brother's wishes. Finally, Hikaru yanked it out of his mouth, and Kaoru fell to his knees, coughing and sputtering, yet feeling accomplished. _He had done it_. He had completed his punishment, and looked up with a sense of victory.

"That was great, Kao. No one believed me when I said you could do it." Hikaru praised once more, kneeling down to wipe some excess liquid that had managed to trickle out of the corner of his brother's mouth.

"Indeed," Kyouya interjected, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, and Kaoru suddenly felt ashamed by the tears in his eyes. "We even had a betting poll."

"Speaking of," Renge said, standing atop a table in order to address all of the female – and some even male – students who had come to watch the sight. "Those who said Kaoru would spit it out, you lose. Those who said he'd swallow, come gather your winnings!"

Haruhi sighed, walking away while murmuring something about "damn rich people" and how "she had better things to do than watch that."

Kasanoda sighed, glaring over at his somewhat-friend. "Dammit Hikaru, you shouldn't've made 'im do that. Look, he's a mess now!"

(Unfortunately a blush appeared on his face as somewhere in the back of his mind he imagined Haruhi grabbing onto his arm, sparkles framing her as she swooned. "I'd such _anything _for you Kasanoda-sama!")

Hikaru ignored everyone else, taking the time and care to gently wipe the excess from his younger brother's lips. "Was it really disgusting?"

"It's… fine, I guess." The younger Hitachiin murmured, gaze downcast as he tried to fully swallow the taste. "Just… Hika, don't make me do that again. At least…" he blushed, remembering the amount of people who had come to see him and what he was forced to do. "Not in front of everyone else…."

"I won't," he promised, a chuckle staining his words as he leant his forehead against the other's with a tender smile, causing the younger to look up. "You probably shouldn't show anyone that face. You really pucker up when you taste it; it's too cute!"

His blush only deepened at the implication, and he looked away. "Jerk," he huffed, ignoring the other's chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest.

To the side, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki stood, all with wide eyes. "When they mentioned something about lemons…" the tallest blonde host murmured, face darkening into scarlet.

"Impressive," the Morinozuka murmured himself, his own blush, although much tamer, sprouting across his face.

"I know," Honey whispered, awe-struck. "Who knew Kao-Chan could suck half a lemon dry in under a minute!"

* * *

**A/N: **:^)

No regrets.

Have fun with your triple update~.

~Angie the Author


	24. Go

**Title: **(Letting) Go

**Summary: **_"So come on, let it go – just let it be. Why don't you be you? And I'll be me. Everything that's broke, leave it to the breeze. Why don't you be you? And I'll be me."_

**One-Shot: **24

**Word Count: **884

**Dedication: **To all of you wonderful people for waiting so long for me to update! It took a while, but I'm finally back babes!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

A shuddery sigh escaped Kaoru's lips as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, the sequin-decorated black tux he was wearing hugging his slim frame in the best of ways. His teeth worried at his bottom lip, nimble fingers moving to adjust his black necktie in the best way possible while he went over a mental checklist.

_Kyouya is working with the guests and should be seating everyone while Tamaki helps greet, Mori and Honey-senpai are busy making sure catering goes smoothly, Kasanoda is checking to make sure the Band has everything set up properly…._

Of course, there were many other things to consider at this moment, such as if the colours looked right, and if everyone got the proper tuxedos, and if the right food arrived, and if everyone remembered their placement in the wedding and their role and….

Jesus, he'd worry himself sick before the ceremony could even begin.

He swallowed, his fingers now shakily running the length of his tie as he tried to clear his head. Worrying himself now wouldn't do any good – he's done it all his life until this point and would most likely do it for the rest. He would allow himself to let go this one time.

Behind him he heard the door open, and in the glass reflection of the mirror he could see the familiar silhouette of his twin, ashen hair neatly styled and necktie wrapped messily around his neck.

Kaoru released his bottom lip from where his teeth had been assaulting it and smiled at his brother, eyebrow raised and mirth swimming in his eyes.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he teased, approaching his brother with his hands resting on his hips.

Hikaru snorted in response, eyes rolling at the comment. "Whatever, Kao. I just need your help tying this damn thing."

The younger of the two shook his head, amber eyes once more locking onto his brother's current predicament. "26 years and you still can't tie your own necktie, Hika? I have half a mind to leave you here and let you figure it out on your own."

Despite his words his fingers were already taking the fabric and twisting it the correct way, looping it in the appropriate manner and tugging to keep the knot in place. Tucking it into the blue-trimmed suit he could practically feel the smug and knowing look in his brother's eyes as the older twin watched him, and he sighed, staring up at his brother with faux exasperation and a shy smile. "I did say _half _a mind."

Hikaru laughed at the expected response, fingers lightly trailing through his brother's hair. "Well, thank you, Kaoru. I'm appreciated to know that half of your mind still loves me."

Kaoru hummed as he leant into the welcomed touch, eyes softening. "I'll always love you, you know that. Forever and forever, Hika."

At the familiar phrasing Hikaru smiled sadly, focusing on the way the silky red locks easily slipped through his fingers, soft on his skin. His heart pinged for a moment, a small part of him feeling nostalgic and missing his own previous red locks. "Forever and forever."

Silence passed between them, too many words left unspoken yet neither of them wanting to figure out where to start. Emotions were left unsaid long ago, the fear of jeopardizing everything they had – everything they had taken so long to build together – too big a weight for them to acknowledge, scared that it could crush everything if dropped.

It was Kaoru who broke the silence, stepping back from his brother's hand and moving to fix his hair. "You should get back to your dressing room, it's almost time."

Hikaru's hand hovered in the air for a moment, wishing his brother's hair was still there, that they could have stayed in that moment of frozen time and silence forever.

He could do it. Call everything off and run away with him, somewhere where they didn't have to worry about the repercussions of their actions. No regrets, just love.

But he didn't.

Instead, he dropped his hand, nodding in agreement. He turned, moving to leave the room, and in turn his brother.

He paused, one hand gripping the doorknob and the other clenched in a fist at his side, body trembling. If he left this room, he was leaving everything behind. He was starting anew with the girl of his dreams by his side, his second love.

By leaving this room he would be leaving his first.

Kaoru almost wished that Hikaru would turn around, would run to him and call off the wedding and stay by his side forever.

But he knew he couldn't – _wouldn't_.

Because he loved her.

Hikaru licked his lips, staring up at the ceiling to keep tears from sliding down his cheeks.

"I'll always love you, Kaoru."

"I know."

And then he was gone.

Kaoru's heart clenched in his chest, eyes blurred from tears staring at the spot where his brother had just been. He should have run after him, should have hugged him and begged him to stay, allow himself to be selfish this one time.

But he wouldn't. Because he loved him, and if he loved him he had to let him go.

"Haruhi's a lucky girl."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm writing so many one-shots it's horrible, but I'm glad I'm getting back into it! It's been way too long since I've written something for this one-shot collection, and I'm so sorry for my absence, but I'm going to be updating all day so I hope you can forgive me!

Also, I honestly have no idea where I got the idea for this one, but w o w. I liked it, though, so I'm happy.

In other news: does anyone listen to Pentatonix or watch Superfruit? Because I'm absolutely _obsessed _and they can definitely be one reason to blame for me being gone for so long. Mitchy is my favourite to be honest – I can definitely promise that I'm obsessed with him.

Last things:

-I've rewritten my Tumblr blog (fanfic101girl) and have everything organized, you can see a guide to it where I usually put announcements on my profile.

-I'm thinking of doing some sort of Meet and Greet (virtually, of course) over Livestream via Google in the summer, so details on that will be coming #soon.

-For any of you who read my story **Walking in Shadows**, I'm sorry to say that it'll be taken down. _However_, replacing WIS will be a new story titled either **Shattered Mirrors **or **Twisted Reflections**. Or **Of Shattered Mirrors and Twisted Reflections.** It's a concept I've been meaning to work on for a while, and I'm really excited to start. I'll be taking WIS down as soon as I've finished writing the first three chapters for it.

-Should the title be **Shattered Mirrors**, **Twisted Reflections**, or **Of Shattered Mirrors and Twisted Reflections**? Review or PM me your thoughts, please! Or, if you have your own idea, feel free to suggest it! I'll post a basic summary of the story's plot at the end of this A/N.

-Should I still write some holiday one-shots for this story? Like Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day? I'll be happy to do so, I have some ideas I've been meaning to do for a while, so tell me if you'd like to read any!

Remember: Please review, please follow, please read my other works, please request! I'm open to writing anything, and I'm happy for your opinions! Please don't flame, only constructive criticism!

Don't forget, this is only one of many updates today, so keep an eye out for that!

Ja ne!

~Angie the Author

_**Summary: **__Kaoru is Hikaru's reflection. Or, at least, he _was_. When Hikaru turned 3 years old, feeling that her son was too isolated Yuzuha Hitachiin sought the help of the Nekozawa family and made Kaoru a bit…_less _reflection-y. Now, 13 years later the reflected family Kaoru grew up with wants him back, and they will do _anything _in their power to do so._

**(Sorry the summary is so horrible, it was literally made up on the spot and I just wanted basic details.)**

**PS: **I can't do Spell and Grammar Check on this laptop and it's horrible because now I have to manually chec p.


	25. Prompt 1

**Title: **Prompt 1: Cans

**Prompt: **Imagine person A trying to balance a stack of cans on person B's head.

**One-Shot: **25

**Word Count: **692

**Dedication: **I originally dedicated this to Izzyboopers (now Existiert Nicht if I recall correctly), so I suppose her!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

"Hikaru this is the most idiotic of idiotic ideas," Kaoru said, amber eyes watching as his brother scurried around the kitchen with style and swiftness similar to that of a mouse.

"Then why are you going along with it?" Hikaru questioned, a smirk playing on his lips at the lack of response he received. Returning to his brother's side and arms filled with cans he set the containers on the countertop, using his now empty hand to pat the head of his counterpart. "Besides, I'm bored."

Kaoru scowled because _how did that make this acceptable? _But nonetheless allowed his twin to continue on with his goal, wondering himself why he agreed to this.

"Sit up straight," Hikaru commanded, watching in slight amusement as the other teen exaggerated a groan and straightened his posture. "Good boy." Kaoru glared at his identical brother, although the stare held no true emotion to it.

"Just get this over with already."

Hikaru scoffed, shaking his head. "My, my, eager are we? My dear Kaoru you must understand this is an _art_. You can't simply 'get it over with', as you so rudely put it. It takes time and preparation and-."

"Hikaru either you're trying to describe how sex works, or you don't seem to understand that _you're balancing cans on my head!_"

The elder Hitachiin rolled his eyes, murmuring something along the lines of "you would know", but nonetheless got to work stacking cans upon his twin's red locks, the task surprisingly simple despite its spiked nature. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and each one was placed slower and with more precision than the previous with a patience Kaoru was unaware the elder twin held. He himself has to use all willpower to keep his body straight and still so as to not ruin his brother's hard work.

Surprisingly they somehow got to around ten cans, the varying sizes and shapes and contents causing the tower to wobble. By this point Hikaru had to move to standing atop a table in order to reach the top, and Kaoru was beginning to feel pained by the pressure on his skull – not like he'd tell Hikaru and spoil his fun anyhow.

Just as Hikaru was preparing to place another on the growing stack, the two heard the front door swing open and an all-too-familiar voice greet them with, "Hikaru~! Kaoru~!"

_Tamaki._

Hikaru internally cursed the blonde for entering their house unannounced once more, while silently wondering why their "Lord" would visit at this day and hour.

They suddenly heard the front door slam shut, and time seemed to slow as Kaoru cringed, the impressive can tower crumbling at the movement. Wide amber eyes met their identical match as Kaoru suddenly found himself falling from his stool and being pelted by the things he had just been balancing, a sharp pain resounding through his skill although he couldn't pinpoint from where. He faintly heard his brother call out, "No, Kaoru!" but the cry fell on deaf ears. He was vaguely aware that he was being cradled by warm arms, and forced his eyes open to stare up at his brother who was in near tears.

It was one thing for Kaoru to be hurt. It was another for Hikaru to be the one to hurt him.

He could practically _feel _his brother's sob of relief as he nuzzled his nose into the younger's neck, repeatedly murmuring apologies and "never again."

Kaoru laughed, ignoring the pain in his stomach where it was bruised by the cans, and gently ran his fingers through his brother's hair to ease the pounding in his own skull. "Good. Those things hurt. Plus I don't think Cook will be too happy with us denting dinner." This response pulled a broken laugh from within the other, choked by his tears.

It was then Tamaki entered the kitchen, his face a mix of horror and disbelief as he took in the sight before him, "what happened in here!?"

Both twins glared spitefully at the canned goods in a pitiful pile where the two had left them, not wanting to bother with the object of their pain.

"_Cans."_

* * *

**A/N: **This is a prompt-inspired one-shot that was originally supposed to be in this really long Special Edition one-shot titled 'Prompt', but there were too many prompts and AUs I wanted to do so I suppose this will just be another subseries (like Special Edition and Bonus are).

I hope you like them, and feel free to request any OTP Prompts you find!

~Angie the Author


	26. Prompt 2

**Title: **Prompt 2: Boat Sex

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP having sex on a boat way off shore. Later person B has a very bad sunburn on their butt.

**One-Shot: **26

**Word Count: **400

**Dedication: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help the laughs that escaped his lips as he was dragged along by his highly enthusiastic older twin brother, only being interrupted by rough lips capturing his own. He moaned into the kiss, hands going to tangle into his brother's hair and pull themselves together, Hikaru's tugging on the hem of his brother's _very _expensive and _very _designer shirt – which, he supposes, is a fact that wouldn't matter much in the next few moments if Hikaru were to succeed in ripping it off of his body.

"Hikaru~" he whined once their lips momentarily parted, only to be sealed once more.

The sand beneath their feet was beginning to slide into their sandals, and both were visibly grateful when they finally made it to the boat.

Recently their parents had invested in a boat and gave their only children all means to use it whilst they were out of town; which was, fortunately for the twins, quite a lot.

Up until this point however they never had much use for it, save the occasional random sailing.

Then one day, while bored and lazily kissing his twin, Hikaru had the most brilliant of ideas (in his mind, at least):

"I want to have sex in a boat."

And despite the most incredulous look he has ever given his twin, Kaoru, never one to disappoint his twin, between kisses decided to respond with, "the boat isn't very far from here.

It took 7 seconds of silent conversation through their eyes and now here they were, practically ripping off each other's clothing before even approaching their planned destination.

In hindsight this probably wasn't the best of days to randomly have sex on a boat seeing as the sun was blazing and burning their skin and they had failed to bring or wear sunblock, and Kaoru would've been happy to acknowledge this; however when his brother was biting just _so _in that _one _spot, who needed to remember such details, anyways?

Later on that day Kaoru will then accuse karma for the burning on his ass, regretting ever ignoring the scorching mass of fire that was unfortunately necessary towards human survival.

(When then questioned by the Host Club on exactly why Hikaru is carrying Kaoru via back, the younger twin will mumble something under his breath about Hikaru being an idiot while Hikaru laughs and responds, "he's just upset about being an uke.")

* * *

**A/N: **In retrospect, Hikaru probably should've been the one to get the sunburn, but I'm lazy. Oops.

However, triple update for the moment, so I'm guessing you'll look past that!

~Angie the Author

**PS: **I wrote this on a metro in Spain so I didn't really put too much effort into it tbh.


End file.
